Mister Match
by Persei
Summary: AU. ¿Buscas al amor de tu vida? Contacta a Shuichi y él se encargará del resto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Gravitation me pertenecen, todos son de mi sensei Maki Murakino y yo solo los utilizo sin intención de lucro, sólo entretenimiento. **

**Warning: Este fic es de relación _shonen ai_ y más adelante, algunas partes de _shota kon_, si no sabes qué es esto o eres homofóbico, será mejor que te abstengas de leerlo y te llevas desde ya mi pésame.**

* * *

****

**Mister Match**

**Chapter 1**

**A Charmed Hello**

* * *

****

**Una mañana fría envolvía las abarrotadas calles de Tokio, el cielo se encontraba en un tono grisáceo claro y el viento no corría, sin en cambio, la nieve sí lo hacía.**

**Para Shindou Shuichi, ese no era más que el día en el que le demostraría a su padre su enorme potencial en el campo del Derecho y sus buenos dotes para la argumentación y, en caso de que la cosa no fuera favorable, la persuasión que, en dado caso, también actuaría.**

**- Shinji, esto va muy lento, apenas darán las 8 de la mañana, es imposible que a esta hora el tráfico ya esté comenzando. –murmuró sacando su agenda electrónica para apuntar algunas cosas- ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?**

**- Lo siento señor, pero estamos atorados justo a la mitad del camino, no puedo doblar para tomar un atajo. –Shuichi suspiró con pesar- Señor, perdonara mi atrevimiento, pero ¿por qué no sale y camina? Le aseguro que llegará más rápido que si espera aquí. El bufete no queda muy lejos y calculo que si sale ahora mismo, llegará exactamente en 10 minutos con sobra de 5 más.**

**- Tienes razón, además, hace tiempo que no caminaba –el anciano le dirigió una cálida sonrisa que correspondió con gusto- Bueno Shinji, si no llego a la empresa, infórmale a mi padre que me perdí.**

**- Con gusto señor, espero llegue a salvo. –**

**- Esperemos –abrió la puerta, saliendo de la limusina- Nos vemos.**

**En efecto, Shuichi era una persona relajada que tendía a disfrutar de la mínima cosa que le hiciera sentirse bien. **

**Poseía una exótica cabellera rosa y las facciones aniñadas con un par de ojos violáceos que parecían deslumbrar cuando su alegría era más que desbordante. Era de estatura media y de complexión delgada bastante estética. Su piel era de un tono blanco matizado debidamente con algunas cinceladas del color del piñón en sus mejillas, tenía la nariz pequeña y respingada que fruncía cuando algo le molestaba. Los labios finos y delgados sin dejar de poseer ese rosado tan efímero que toda su persona irradiaba.**

**Por donde quiera que lo vieras, Shuichi parecía ser un ángel caído del cielo.**

**Para su primer día de trabajo como abogado de la firma de su padre, había decidido ponerse un pantalón negro de vestir que se ceñía elegantemente a su figura, una camisa rosa pálido que contrastaba perfecto con sus ojos y una gabardina negra, al igual que unos zapatos negros de punta cuadrada.**

**Un portafolio plateado era lo que complementaba su aspecto de joven empresario, aunque mucha gente que se cruzó a su lado, se extrañó de que el lindo joven no usara gafas oscuras para proteger sus ojos del creciente ataque de rayos UV.**

**Pero para Shuichi, eso no representaba un gran problema además de que odiaba usar lentes de contacto o de cualquier otro tipo.**

**Se detuvo a esperar que el semáforo indicara que podía avanzar y en ese instante, su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomó y vio que la llamada correspondía a su amigo Hiro.**

**Rápidamente se apresuró a contestar¿tan tarde se le había hecho que hasta Hiroshi se había preocupado?**

**- ¿Aló? –contestó- Sí Hiro, sigo en camino a la firma, había mucho tráfico y Shinji me aconsejó que era más rápido que fuera caminando… ¿De rodillas?... ¿Por qué tendría que ir de rodillas para llegar?... Ah, Hiro eres muy malo, no es eso, es que se suponía que tenía 10 minutos para llegar… ¿qué?... Pe-pero si él me dijo que tenía 10 minutos… -se quedó callado un momento- ¡PAPÁ ME VA A MATAR!**

**Tras esto, cerró su celular guardándolo en una bolsa de su gabardina y cuando el semáforo le indicó que podía pasar, salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía.**

**Le quedaban siete bellos y tortuosos minutos para que disfrutara de una linda muerte a manos de su padre, ya llevaba dos minutos de retraso y si sumaban el tiempo que le llevaría llegar a la empresa a paso normal, darían los 10 minutos que Shinji le había dado como límite para que su padre estallara en ira…**

**Había que agradecerle después al anciano el error en su reloj.**

**A su paso, arrollaba a la gente mientras de sus ojos salían algunas lagrimillas de lamentación por su futura muerte. Todavía le quedaban cinco cuadras para llegar y ya estaba más muerto que vivo.**

**- ¿Por qué a mí? Tan sólo pedí llegar a tiempo este día –sollozaba sin dejar de correr- Ya nada puede ser peor…**

**Sin embargo, el sonido de un claxon le hizo clavarse en el mismo sitio y girarse para ver lentamente como todo estaba a punto de acabarse con un horrible chirrido de llantas.**

**Y una vez más, el destino jugueteó terriblemente con su persona…**

**De tanto correr y las lágrimas que no le permitían ver por donde pasaba además de que no prestaba mucha atención, no se había dado cuenta de que tan cerca la muerte había pasado.**

**Cerró los ojos y se encogió un poco al pensar en su inminente fin, sin embargo, el hecho de que no sintiera ningún dolor y de que el murmullo de las personas comenzara a inundar el ambiente, le hizo abrir, temeroso, un ojo.**

**Se dio cuenta, totalmente horrorizado, de la peligrosa cercanía de aquel auto extranjero y su persona. Un centímetro más, y de verdad habría salido cuando menos, herido por el impacto viendo la velocidad que el conductor traía.**

**La puerta del conductor se abrió lentamente, saliendo de ella un hombre rubio con lentes de sol y un cigarrillo en la boca.**

**- Mocoso estúpido, deberías fijarte por donde pasas, por algo existe el dispositivo llamado semáforo. –dijo la voz de aquel sujeto, una mezcla de arrastre de palabras y la molestia en ellas- Además por tu culpa se ha rayado mi auto.**

**Shuichi iba a disculparse cuando notó la primera palabra¿acaso ese sujeto le había llamado mocoso? Y para colmo, ahora le veía como si fuera un fastidio existencial. **

**Le dieron muchas ganas de disculparse dándole un buen golpe.**

**- En primera, señor. –habló con el poco respeto que el hombre comenzaba a inspirarle- Usted estaba infringiendo la velocidad máxima, estamos en una calle no en una autopista. Segunda, tengo nombre y es Shuichi, no mocoso y tercera, -tragó duro cuando aquel sujeto se quitó las gafas de sol, revelando un par de penetrantes ojos dorados pero aún así, decidió continuar- No es mi culpa que su auto sea tan barato que se desgasta al primer daño. Por eso, si no tiene dinero para mantener sus cosas, cómprese lo que esté a su alcance.**

**El rubio le miró con frialdad, sin inmutarse de sus palabras hasta que una sonrisa irónica se formó en la comisura de sus labios: - Seguramente eres un novato egresado del departamento de derecho –Shuichi le miró desconcertado- Así que acerté ¿eh? Con tan solo reconocer tu soberbia ignorante y el respeto que tratas de inspirar con tu lastimera y pobre presencia, es suficiente para saberlo. Ni siquiera vale la pena que te dirija la palabra siendo que no eres nadie, no existes ante el mundo y es completamente imposible que llegues a tener la oportunidad siquiera de darte a conocer. Muévete y deja de obstruir el paso.**

**Shuichi, más por mecánica que nada, se hizo a un lado y aquel hombre de aparentes 21 años, se adentró en su auto y se alejó del lugar.**

**Siguió caminando dando el aspecto de autómata por su mirada perdida y su porte decaído, pero como si de un enorme letrero eléctrico en rojo se tratara, recordó la junta que tenía con su padre.**

**Consultó su reloj de Calvin Klein y, para su mayor horror, vio que le quedaban tan sólo 5 minutos para llegar al límite, y para colmo aún tenía 4 largas cuadras que le faltaban recorrer más el sonido de un claxon le hizo girarse y ver el rostro animado de su chofer: - Joven Shuichi, suba o se le hará más tarde –Shuichi asintió y se subió en la limusina, aún algo dubitativo por el encuentro con aquel extraño y amenazante personaje- **

**¿Pero quién se había creído ese sujeto que era para hablarle así?**

**Y más tonto él, por hacerle caso. Pero es que aquellas irises doradas de verdad lo habían prendado, y no en el sentido amoroso, más bien, había algo tras ellas que le hacía sentirse terriblemente temeroso.**

**Como si sus ojos le dijeran a todo aquel que los viera, que estaba dispuesto a todo.**

**Una mirada poseedora de ese tipo de arrebato que deja sin aliento por la sorpresa y el ahínco de buscar qué más hay tras ellas.**

**Claro que ya se estaba yendo a los extremos y ahora pensaba que, número uno, no debió hablarle de esa forma pero no podía evitar exaltarse cuando le nombraban con un apelativo referente a niño y en ocasiones muy incómodas, con una niña.**

**De todas formas, hasta su merecido se había llevado con aquel arrogante rubio y ya que hablaba en sus adentros, se sentía muy mal al tener que darle la razón al rubio.**

**- Joven Shuichi, ya llegamos –dijo el chofer viendo por el espejo retrovisor como el "señorito" lucía tan apagado y sumido en sus cavilaciones- ¿Joven Shuichi, se encuentra bien?**

**- ¿Eh? Ah si, Shinji, gracias por traerme… creo que de todas formas, papá estará muy enojado –murmuró quedamente mientras el chofer fruncía el ceño-**

**- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –preguntó el chofer recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza de Shuichi- Llegó a la hora justa, son las 8 de la mañana en punto**

**- Pe-pero Hiro habló y me dijo que… -antes de decir cualquier cosa, se fijó en su reloj, éste, señalaba cinco minutos antes de las 8, pero algo extraño pasaba…- No se mueve…**

**- Al parecer el joven Hiro decidió darle una bromita de sorpresa –añadió el chofer con agrado, notando como el ánimo de su joven amo se elevaba-**

**- ¡AH HIRO! LO VOY A MATAR –exclamó hecho una furia, saliendo del auto con el portafolios en la mano.**

**Maldecía a ese tonto pelirrojo, por su culpa, había tenido ese encuentro tan desagradable por no decir, catastrófico. Y encima, había estado a punto de morir.**

**Ahora si se las pagaría.**

**Shinji mientras tanto, vio tranquilo como Shuichi entraba al edificio donde se encontraba la firma de su padre.**

**Adoraba a ese muchachito como si fuera su propio hijo, de hecho, debido a los tantos negocios del padre de éste, le había cuidado luego de que su madre falleciera a sus escasos 4 años de vida. Desde entonces, había estado a su lado y era imposible no querer a ese pequeño joven de cabellos rosáceos, había sido la luz que continuaba prendida a pesar de toda la oscuridad.**

**De pronto, su atención se desvió hacia un carro de origen extranjero y de él, salió un joven de cabellera rubia vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa azul celeste y un saco negro a juego con el pantalón. Un cigarrillo consumiéndose en la mano izquierda y su mano derecha dirigiéndose a su rostro, quitándose en un gesto elegante las gafas de sol.**

**- Éstos europeos, tratan de llamar la atención con su arrogancia siempre –murmuró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro alegrándose de que su joven amo jamás sería así y mucho menos se fijaría en alguien como ese rubio-**

**Giró hacia la izquierda para dirigirse por el encargo del padre de Shuichi…**

**

* * *

**

**Unos ojos del ámbar más frío, observaron detalladamente la estructura del edificio ante sus ojos.**

**Tenía que admitir que Japón, además de ser una potencia tecnológica, sin duda también era una potencia de la construcción.**

**Colocó sus lentes sobre su cabello, acomodándolos de tal manera que la pequeña argolla que llevaba en su oreja izquierda, se notara a la perfección, así como algunos mechones rubios caían sobre su rostro, acentuando sus finas y varoniles facciones.**

**No que fuera un narcisista, pero el trabajo requería de su buena presentación.**

**Se adentró en el edificio, cuya cabecera y futuro jefe, era el mejor abogado de Japón.**

**- Shindou-san… ¿para qué me habrá mandado a llamar desde Londres? –se preguntaba con más curiosidad de la que admitiría-**

**Ese era Eiri Yuki y su relación con la cabecera de la firma, estaría a punto de ser descubierta…**

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_N/A: Qué dicen? Cero talento o le sigo, esperaré gustosa sus comentarios; mientras, que pasen un feliz Año Nuevo, si me mandan muchos reviews en esta semana, tendrán su actualización el primero de enero, así que, de ustedes depende._

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Gravitation me pertenecen, todos son de mi sensei Maki Murakino y yo sólo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.**

**Warning.- Este fic es de contenido SHONEN AI y SHOTA KON (más adelante), así que quedas advertido, no se aceptan intolerancias al respecto.**

* * *

**Mister Match**

**Chapter II**

**Murder on the dance floor**

* * *

**- ¡Hiroshi Nakano¿Dónde estás pedazo de baka? –exclamó Shuichi al llegar a la planta alta del edificio, en la recepción de las cuatro oficinas de los grandes-**

**Shuichi había llegado en menos de un segundo, haciendo un ruido que parecía pertenecer a una manada de elefantes y con ello, había advertido a cierto pelirrojo que inmediatamente le dejó los pendientes a su secretaria encima del escritorio y se escondió debajo de éste.**

**- Kazumi¿dónde está Hiro? –preguntó el pelirosa mientras la secretaria de largo cabello negro se encogía de hombros- Anda Kazumi, no lo protejas que lo que ha hecho casi hace que me maten**

**- No joven Shuichi, yo no le estoy protegiendo, es sólo que no está aquí –respondió la secretaria señalando hacia abajo con el dedo índice-**

**- Agh, Kazumi, dime dónde está… -exigió acercándose lentamente a donde se encontraba Hiro- ¡Aquí estás bribón!**

**- ¡Traidora! –dijo Hiro refiriéndose a Kazumi que le sonreía divertida, salió de su escondite para encontrarse con un Shuichi que le señalaba acusadoramente-**

**- Tú no sabes todo lo que pase luego de esa llamada –lloriqueó- ¡Estuvieron a punto de arrollarme!**

**- Oh vamos Shu, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, sólo fue una pequeña broma –respondió cariñosamente- Además estás vivo y… hey¿no es ese tu padre?**

**Shuichi volteó y de inmediato se topó con la figura de su padre que salía de su oficina. El señor tenía un aspecto de hombre severo, vestía un traje beige con una camisa blanca y una corbata café claro, el paso del tiempo había vuelto su barba y cabello de un blanco completo.**

**- Padre… -llamó Shuichi con voz seria- Buenos días**

**- Vaya Shuichi, es bueno saber que esta vez si has llegado temprano –respondió el hombre ante la mirada dolida de su hijo- Entra a mi oficina, en unos momentos te diré dónde estarás y qué tienes qué hacer**

**Shuichi asintió y entró a la oficina del anciano al momento en que el elevador se abría. El señor Shindou volteó a ver quién salía del elevador y sonrió abiertamente: - Joven Uesugi, me alegra que haya accedido a mi petición. Justamente me disponía a salir para recibirle personalmente –dijo mientras el aludido se acercaba a él- Hiroshi, te presento al señor Eiri Uesugi, es uno de los mejores abogados de Londres –Hiro le tendió la mano y Eiri la aceptó-**

**- Mucho gusto Licenciado Uesugi, mi nombre es Hioshi Nakano –saludó Hiro-**

**- Bueno, no nos distraigamos más, licenciado Uesugi, acompáñeme a mi oficina por favor –Eiri asintió y ambos entraron a la oficina de éste-**

**Hiro tardó unos momentos en despegar su vista de ambos hombres, algo le decía que tendría a cierto pelirosa sollozando en su oficina. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió por completo de tan sólo imaginarlo.**

**

* * *

**

**Mientras tanto, Shuichi estaba que se moría, dentro, algo le decía que sería una buena idea el salir corriendo pero el nerviosismo le impedía hacer movimiento alguno que no fuera respirar, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo dar un pequeño salto en su asiento para después comenzar a girarse.**

**- Padre yo… -sintió que su corazón se desbocaba al ver al sujeto parado a un lado de su padre y que lo veía con igual sorpresa para cambiar su expresión a una de superioridad-**

**- Shuichi, te presento al Licenciado Eiri Uesugi, Licenciado Uesugi, le presento a mi hijo Shuichi Shindou –**

**- Encantado de conocerle, Shuichi –respondió el rubio tendiéndole la mano que Shuichi aceptó por mecánica más que nada-**

**- Igualmente –contestó Shuichi-**

**

* * *

**

**- ¡Hiro! –lloriqueó cierto pelirosa sentado sobre el sillón de piel favorito de la oficina del pelirrojo- ¿Acaso soy la mayor basura del mundo?**

**- No, Shuichi, no lo eres así que deja eso ya… -le dijo Hiro mientras revisaba y firmaba algunos documentos del caso que llevaba-**

**- Pe-pero ¿por qué yo? Ese sujeto no me soporta y menos yo a él¿tenía que ser precisamente él quién me "ayudara" mientras comienzo aquí? –Hiro rodó los ojos- ¿Por qué no tú o alguien que no sea él?**

**- Vamos Shuichi, deja de quejarte… ¿no recuerdas por qué estás aquí? –Shuichi le miró con seriedad- Demuéstrale a tu padre que no necesitas de nadie que te esté guiando y de paso, molesta a ese rubio para que tenga bien presente cuál es su lugar en esta firma**

**- Tienes razón Hiro… -Hiro sonrió satisfecho- ¡Pero aún así! Ese tipo es muy molesto y sé que al menor error se burlará de mí**

**- Pues entonces no cometas errores, deberías estar afinando los detalles de la cena de hoy en la noche –dijo dejando los papeles a un lado cuando vio que Shuichi lo miraba desconcertado- ¿No habrás olvidado que día es hoy verdad?**

**- Hoy… ¡Diablos! Esta noche despediremos el año, tengo que confirmar un montón de cosas con Suguru, te veo luego –dijo para salir corriendo de su oficina-**

**Hiro vio sonriente como su amigo antes deprimido, ahora volvía a adueñarse de esa hiperactividad tan peligrosa que lo caracterizaba tanto. Después, volvió a sus asuntos.**

**

* * *

**

**El día pasó sin mayores percances, Shuichi había terminado todo junto con Suguru unas 5 horas antes del evento, que sería a las 7 de la noche, tiempo suficiente para que ambos descansaran y se cambiaran. Ahora, faltaban diez minutos para que diera inició la celebración del Año en Japón.**

**Habían reservado el salón de un hotel muy lujoso y los meseros vestidos de blanco, se fijaban en que todo estuviera tal y como el señor Fujisaki había ordenado.**

**La recepción estaba perfectamente organizada con la música de fondo sonando en una pieza clásica de Chopin. La ostentosa decoración en plata y oro relucía a la perfección al igual que los candelabros del salón principal. La recepción tenía bellos cuadros colgados en las paredes y alguna que otra estatuilla colocada en los pasillos. Todo en conjunto, daba la sensación al visitante de estar en una pequeña pero elegante sala de arte.**

**Mientras tanto, en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el verdadero cóctel, se encontraban dos mesas principales al lado izquierdo de la pista de baile. En una, estaba la comida acomodada desde entremeses, fríos y postres presentados en pequeñas porciones. En la otra mesa que se encontraba a su lado, se hallaban organizados la reluciente cristalería, las servilletas, la vajilla de porcelana y algunas botellas de los más finos vinos, champagne, vodka, coñac y whisky.**

**Algunas mesas de descarte, se encontraban colocadas de tal forma que no entorpecieran el desplazamiento de los invitados y algunos sillones les hacían compañía.**

**La decoración en las mesas, consistía en arreglos florales compuestos cada uno por casa blancas, flores del paraíso en el centro del arreglo, helechos verdes y frescos como follaje y la hiedra que caía elegantemente sobre la mesa de manteles blancos impecables. Habían otros arreglos parecidos pero más grades sobre tripiés, colocados en los rincones y en el escenario de fondo, donde tocarían los músicos.**

**El señor Shindou veía con una gran satisfacción como había quedado todo, y a su lado, Suguru acomodaba un poco los arreglos que lucían en recepción.**

**- Muy buen trabajo Suguru, estoy seguro de que ni Tohma lo habría hecho mejor –**

**Suguru sonrió agradecido: - Me halaga que opine eso señor Shindou, pero el mérito no es solo mío –dijo mientras el señor Shindou fruncía el ceño- Shuichi se esforzó en que todo quedara tal y como el prestigio de la firma lo requería.**

**El hombre se giró a observar una vez más cómo lucía todo. Vestía un traje negro, una camisa azul petróleo y una corbata azul marino con tendencia a lo metálico que sobresalía de la camisa, así como unos zapatos negros de cordones.**

**Suguru en cambio, vestía un saco negro a rayas finas grises, un pantalón de vestir negro al igual que una camisa en el mismo color de seda. Una corbata rojo oxido sobresalía y los zapatos negros de cordones complementaba su imagen y le daba ese aire importante que tanto le gustaba hacer sobresalir cuando se convertía en el Rey Midas de las fiestas y eventos sociales.**

**- Bien señor Shindou, los invitados no deben tardar en llegar –dijo dirigiéndose junto con el anciano hasta la entrada de recepción-**

**Ahí, para mayor agrado del hombre, el sendero que recorría todo el jardín del salón estaba iluminado por lámparas de aceite puestas sobre los pilares que recorrían el camino a lo largo. **

**Las fuentes del más bello cristal eran completamente iluminadas por las lámparas del fondo que también alumbraba el agua que caía sobre ellas, dando la idea de que era del mismo material que las fuentes, pero en líquido.**

**De pronto, el sonido de algunos murmullos acercándose, les avisó a ambos que la fiesta había iniciado…**

**

* * *

**

**El salón se había llenado rápidamente y ahora se encontraba dividido en algunos grupos donde se discutían desde temas financieros hasta medio ambiente. La melodía clásica que tocaban los violines y demás instrumentos, combinaba a la perfección con el glamour y elegancia que se desarrollaba en el ambiente.**

**Entonces, cierto pelirosa entró en compañía de su mejor amigo Hiro, ambos platicando amenamente hasta que tuvieron que separarse para ir a saludar por cortesía a las diversas personas que más o menos conocían.**

**Shuichi vestía un _tuxedó _que consistía en una americana negra de cheviot, chaleco negro y el pantalón de vestir en el mismo color, una camisa blanca, de la cual, las mangas sobresalían un poco del traje y una corbata de lazo negra. En definitiva, quien lo viera no pensaría que era guapo, más bien que era una lindura de jovencito… claro que los 22 años tampoco se reflejaban mucho.**

**Hiro por su parte, había optado por un traje negro de alpaca, el pantalón pinzado, una camisa blanca y una corbata color granate oscuro al igual que un elegante pañuelo acomodado dentro de su saco, haciendo juego con la corbata.**

**Shuichi, cuando volteó hacia su padre, vio la seña que éste le hacía para que se acercara, éste así lo hizo: - Me alegra que has sido muy capaz de realizar todo esto junto con el joven Fujisaki –Suguru le sonrió- Oh mira, acaban de llegar Eiri y su hermano**

**Shuichi estaba por sonreír ante el comentario anterior de su padre, pero la mención de Eiri, le hizo desistir tanto en hacerlo como en girarse para recibirlo. Por ello, se perdió de la magnífica imagen que se apreciaba en la entrada.**

**Eiri Uesugi entró en la fiesta vistiendo un elegante traje negro Calvin Klein, con una camisa vino de seda y una corbata lisa negra, los zapatos en el mismo color y de punta cuadrada. Una imagen sobria pero elegante y su porte, se encargaba de realzar aún más su persona.**

**Junto con él, venía un jovencito, el cual, se podría decir que era su gemelo de no ser por el color de cabello y ojos. El jovencito llevaba un traje Armani negro con una camisa azul marino a rayas finas blancas. Una corbata con rayas rosa pálido, rosa y morado oscuro, acomodadas en forma diagonal y unos zapatos negros de punta cuadrada.**

**El anciano les hizo una seña para que se acercaran: - Buenas noches jóvenes Uesugi –saludó mientras los otros dos hacían una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza- Shuichi…**

**Shuichi, a regañadientes, se giró para "saludar" con una de sus mejores sonrisas, falsa por supuesto pero no contaba con el atractivo de cierto Uesugi: - Buenas noches caballeros –dijo dándole su mano al Uesugi de cabello oscuro- Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Shindou Shuichi**

**- Buenas noches Shuichi¿puedo llamarte así verdad? –Shuichi asintió- Mi nombre es Uesugi Tatsuha, por cierto, el salón ha quedado espectacular… ¿quién ha sido el organizador?**

**- El joven Suguru Fujisaki y mi hijo –respondió el anciano irguiéndose orgulloso-**

**- Mmm… por lo que veo, pareces ser un estuche de monerías –Shuichi se sonrojo ante la sonrisa tan seductora que Tatsuha le dirigía-**

**Eiri lanzó una disimulada risa de sarcasmo que fue captada al instan te por Shuichi, que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no romper de ira la copa de champagne que tenía en la mano derecha: - Por cierto joven Eiri, deseo hablar con usted de un asunto muy importante –comentó el anciano llevándose a Eiri, dejando a Shuichi y a Tatsuha solos-**

**De pronto, las luces se apagaron, dejando sólo las velas prendidas, dándole al salón un toque más íntimo y romántico: - ¡Buenas noches a todos! –saludó el vocalista del segundo grupo contratado- Mi nombre es Sakuma Ryuichi y para abrir la pista de baile¿qué les parece una canción para los enamorados? –varios "Sí" se escucharon, la bateria preparó los tiempos y la música comenzó a sonar-**

**El cantante tenía el cabello de color verde oscuro, unos ojos azul zafiro hechizantes y las facciones parecidas a las de Shuichi, sólo que éstas poseían más madurez. Vestía un traje gris oscuro, una camisa verde esmeralda con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y zapatos de punta cuadrada. El traje en sí era del estilo sport, nada mejor para un medio de la farándula.**

**El sonido tranquilo de la guitarra pronto fue acompañado por el del sintentizador y finalmente por la voz melodiosa del vocalista.**

**_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_**

_**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger**_

_**May you never take one single breath for granted**_

_**God forbid love ever leave your empty-handed**_

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean**_

_**Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens**_

_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**_

**- ¡Adoro esa canción! –exclamó de pronto el pelirosa-**

**- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –le preguntó Tatsuha tomándolo de la mano ante su mirada de sorpresa-**

**- Será un placer… -concedió el pelirosa dedicándole una sonrisa que lo dejo deslumbrado por unos momentos-**

**Ambos se acercaron a la pista, Shuichi rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del Uesugi mientras éste colocaba ambas manos sobre la estrecha cintura de Shuichi, ambos acercándose lo suficiente para percibir el aroma del otro.**

_**I hope you dance, I hope you dance**_

_**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance**_

_**Never settle for the path of least resistance**_

_**Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'**_

_**Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'**_

_**Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter**_

_**When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider**_

_**Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit out or dance**_

**Ambos jóvenes continuaban bailando al ritmo suave de la canción, mientras que un par de ojos dorados, los observaban desde uno de los rincones más apartados del salón…**

_**I hope you dance, I hope you dance**_

_**I hope you dance, I hope you dance**_

_**Time is a wheel in constant motion, always rolling us along**_

_**Tell me who wants to look back on their years**_

_**And wonder, where those years have gone.**_

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Perdonen la tardanza, sin embargo, espero les haya gustado el capi y ya saben, mientras más reviews manden, más rápido actualizo ahora que volveré a estar en mi casita n.n, cuídense mucho y que hayan pasado un excelente fin de semana y también, por que este año que comienza sea de completo éxito en todo lo que cada una se proponga hacer._

_Cimarei.- Hola! Bueno espero este capi te haya gustado, jeje pues si, aquí Shu tendrá mucho carácter pero veamos ké tanto puede contra un Uesugi llamado Eiri xD mientras tanto, gracias por tus palabras, me animan muchisimo. Quisiera no defraudar esa expectativa pero desde ya, mil gracias por tus palabras, que pases un feliz año! Besos n.n_

_A An y a Yu, gracias por sus reviews, las contestaciones deben estar en sus mails n.n_

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri Atria U.M._

_N/A: Como nota extra, la canción que comienza casi al final, se llama "I hope you dance" de Lee Ann Womack, si pueden, escúchenla cuando todo comience, ya sé que es una voz femenina pero me pareció muy adecuada para la ocasión, ahora si, bye xD_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Gravitation me pertenecen, todos son de mi sensei Maki Murakino y yo sólo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento._**

**_Warning.- Este fic es de contenido SHONEN AI y SHOTA KON (más adelante), así que quedas advertido, no se aceptan intolerancias al respecto._**

* * *

****

**Mister Match**

**Chapter III**

**Break You**

* * *

****

**Las personas continuaban moviéndose al ritmo de una canción en remix bastante movida y, sin embargo, una pareja en especial continuaba llamando la atención entre la multitud aglomerada de jóvenes hijos de los altos funcionarios y profesionistas.**

**Algunas miradas prejuiciosas, no podían creer que el hijo de un abogado tan recto e importante estuviera comportándose de esa manera. Otras tantas, les veían con fascinación, y no era para menos, ambos jóvenes sabían moverse muy bien y era un deleite para cualquier tipo de ojos que los vieran.**

**- ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? –le preguntó Shuichi a Tatsuha-**

**- Cuando se tienen 18 años, la Universidad es más que el lugar de preparación académica –bromeó sacando una risita de Shuichi- Pero tú no te quedas nada atrás, no he visto a nadie que se mueva como tú**

**- De hecho, creo que nadie ha visto bailar a dos chicos –murmuró medio sonriendo siendo consciente de las miradas que les perseguían desde varios lugares del salón-**

**- Pienso lo mismo –**

**- Uhm… quisiera descansar un poco¿te parece si vamos a servirnos una copa? –preguntó Shuichi deteniéndose mientras Tatsuha le sonreía y le tomaba de la mano-**

**Las murmuraciones y comentarios con respecto al gesto caballeroso del jovencito para el pelirosa, no se hicieron esperar pero ambos hicieron caso omiso y se limitaron a disfrutar de la velada, total, era su vida, no la de los demás.**

**- ¿Qué te apetece, vino o whisky? –le preguntó cortésmente el jovencito ofreciéndole una más de sus infalibles sonrisas-**

**- Vino está bien –le respondió con una tierna sonrisa-**

**Tatsuha bien podría haber dejado la copa de no ser porque su hermano desvió su atención de los labios sonrosados y bastante apetecibles del pelirosa, dándole su copa y sonriéndole de nuevo, se dispuso a excusarse: - ¿Me podrías esperar un momento? –el pelirosa asintió – Gracias, no tardo.**

**Abriéndose paso entre las ahora disimuladas multitudes, llegó hasta su hermano con una sonrisa más que satisfecha.**

**- ¿Qué sucede hermanito? –preguntó inocentemente- **

**- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? –preguntó Eiri severamente, provocando que su hermano endureciera la mirada- Sabes que si por mí fuera, todos se podrían ir al demonio y tú podrías hacer lo que quisieras, pero aquí debemos ser inteligentes y lo que tú estás haciendo no entra precisamente en el parámetro de lo sutil. Deja de estar tratando de llamar la atención y mejor dedícate a realizar lo que tienes que hacer en vez de andar perdiendo el tiempo.**

**- No veo por qué te enfadas, Shuichi… -Eiri soltó un bufido en signo de ironía- Es una persona muy dulce y divertida, no es una pérdida de tiempo.**

**- Maldición Tatsuha¿qué crees que me dirá el Señor Shindou cuando me encuentre con respecto al lindo baile que tuviste con ese niñato de quinta? –**

**- Yo sé que tú puedes arreglártelas así que déjame cuando menos disfrutar de tan agradable compañía. –Eiri entrecerró molesto los ojos- Hermano, nunca hemos peleado por cosas tan mínimas como ésta, no comencemos ahora, he tenido muchos romances y si de algo estoy seguro además de tu obvia capacidad para solucionarlo todo, es que Shuichi es una persona muy especial, quizá sea él quién me haga sentar cabeza.**

**- Tatsuha, deja de andar halagándome para convencerme, así nunca vas a lograr persuadir al cien por ciento, pero está bien, sólo reduce un poco el novel del show. Ya veré qué hago con el señor Shindou, por cierto, si Mika habla, contéstale, me lo debes. –dicho esto, se dio media vuelta lanzándole a Tatsuha el celular que casi se le cae por la falta de luz-**

**Salió en dirección a la terraza mientras Tatsuha se guardaba el celular e iba en dirección a donde había dejado esperando a su tierno niño…**

**

* * *

**

**- Señor Shindou, justamente a usted lo estaba buscando –dijo Eiri al ver en el lugar al licenciado jugando con el contenido de su copa-**

**- Dejémonos de formalidades Yuki… -respondió el mayor haciendo que el rubio borrara de su rostro cualquier sonrisa de apariencia- Lo que tú hermano está haciendo es completamente incorrecto y Shuichi no se queda atrás. Me sorprende que hayas dejado que tú hermano continúe comportándose de esa forma, pensé que entre tú y Mika le mandarían una buena temporada al colegio militar a ver si se componía pero a estas alturas creo completamente imposible su renovación, lo digo porque con Shuichi es lo mismo.**

**- Con todo respeto señor Shindou, pienso que lo que Tatsuha hace, no afecta a nadie, al menos no físicamente y mientras siga siendo así, no veo qué he de corregir. Así es él y así lo acepto. –el anciano frunció el ceño- Ahora en cuanto a su hijo, no creo que eso afecte sus capacidades como abogado, no por nada me pidió que fuera yo precisamente quién se encargara de eso.**

**- Ni siquiera en casos improvisados pierdes el encanto Yuki –el rubio lo miró un poco desconcertado por el cambio de actitud tan repentino- Tú sabes que aprecio mucho a toda tu familia desde que Tohma me habló de ustedes, y también sabes que no tengo prejuicios contra relaciones de este tipo. Sólo pienso que Tatsuha y Shuichi son demasiado similares, no sirven como pareja. A ambos les hace falta madurez y me preocupa que puedan salir lastimados, sé que a ti también pero si algo he admirado en ustedes es la unión que tienen, por eso te lo comentaba pero no me resistí ante la idea de probar qué tal estás en cuanto a argumentación improvisada, pero sé que en gran parte tus palabras son ciertas.**

**- Sí, de ser sinceros, pienso lo mismo que usted pero si interrumpimos esto no sólo obtendremos alejamiento por parte de ambos, sino que truncaremos el proceso de madurez. De los errores aprenderán además, confío en que tendrán el suficiente juicio para zanjar todo cuando se den cuenta –el señor Shindou sonrió-**

**- Sí, eso pienso. –murmuró mirando fijamente el cielo- ¿A qué se debe que estés aquí y no adentro, divirtiéndote con alguna bella dama que requiera tu compañía?**

**- Estoy aburrido, además este tipo de reuniones nunca han sido de mi agrado total… -**

**- Nunca cambiarás Yuki… -susurró el anciano moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- En ese sentido, te pareces a mí. Yo también odio este tipo de reuniones pero la publicidad y otras cosas así lo requieren. Te dejo, hay algunos inversionistas a los que tengo que saludar. No te quedes mucho tiempo aquí afuera, podrías pescar un resfriado.**

**- Descuide, no lo haré. –respondió mientras el anciano le daba una palmeada en la espalda y regresaba al salón, él se quedó contemplando a la nada, jugueteando con el contenido de su copa mientras pensaba en ciertas cosas…**

**

* * *

**

**- ¿Me esperas un segundo? Ya vuelvo –dijo Shuichi al oído de Tatsuha-**

**- Por supuesto, estaré en la barra, tanto bailar ha hecho que tenga ganas de comer algo –dijo riendo mientras le guiñaba el ojo-**

**Shuichi se sonrojó para salir de la pista de baile en dirección a los sanitarios.**

**En definitiva, Tatsuha era un chico atractivo, seductor y más galante de lo que él hubiera esperado en un joven de su edad. Era todo lo que él pudiera desear, había química y más que mutua atracción pero había algo que faltaba. No tenía idea de qué aunque estaba seguro de que ese "pero" era uno y muy grande, por cierto.**

**Entró al sanitario y se dirigió a los elegantes lavamanos, colocando algo de jabón sobre sus manos.**

**La verdad, su alejamiento del jovencito Uesugi había sido provocado por esa punzada llamada conciencia que le hacía pensar en aquel "pero" que entorpecía la posible relación entre ambos. **

**Mojando su cara, se dispuso a secarla mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo…**

**Aún tenía un toque sonrosado sobre sus mejillas y comenzó a maldecir mentalmente a la sangre que se le subía en menos de lo que alguien normal diría uno, dos y tres.**

**Sin embargo, la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando la figura de su amigo Hiro y de Suguru, platicando amenamente.**

**- Mira nada más quién está aquí. –bromeó Hiro- **

**- El Rey de la Pista de Baile de Nochevieja. –completó Suguru dándole una sonrisa amable- Linda pareja de baile que escogiste. ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

**- Uesugi Tatsuha, es hermano del rubio ese, pero en mi opinión Tatsuha no tiene nada más que el parecido físico con el soberbio de Eiri. –**

**- Pues ¿no será que de tanto pensar en el rubio terminaste creyendo que lo odiabas? –**

**- Oh cállate Hiro, no fue gracioso. –reprochó para la risa de los otros dos jóvenes-**

**- Deberías ver tu cara cuando haces berrinche, pero creo que si te lo tomaste tan en serio y tus mejillas está rojas, es porque no estaba del todo equivocado –dijo Hiro más seriamente-**

**- No me gustaría ese engreído y megalómano rubio aunque fuera el último ser sobre la tierra –dictó para salir indignado del lugar-**

**Hiro y Suguru se vieron fijamente para después comenzar a reírse estruendosamente.**

**- Sus berrinches son de los mejores –dijo Suguru cuando se hubo calmado un poco-**

**- Te lo dije… -respondió Hiro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-**

**Lo que no sabían, es que habían causado más que un simple berrinche en el pelirosa…**

**

* * *

**

**Shuichi se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas donde Tatsuha charlaba amenamente, al parecer, con dos chicas.**

**- Oh qué bueno que has regresado –dijo inmediatamente al notar la presencia del otro chico- ¿Te sucede algo?**

**- No¿qué podría ser? Estoy perfectamente bien –dijo tomando un vaso para vodka y bebiendo de un solo trago buena parte del contenido ante la mirada atónita de Tatsuha y las chicas.**

**¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo si su mentecita maquinaba a mil por hora repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de Hiro? Y, sin ser conciente, tomó el resto del contenido de su vaso para servirse otra…**

"**Pedazo de baka¿Qué me gusta ese engreído, arrogante y presumido rubio llegado de quién sabe dónde? Ni en sus mejores sueños"**

**Pero no contó con que una cantidad de más de 4 vasos seguidos del líquido, le harían delirar de esa forma…**

**- Faltan menos de 3 minutos para que sea Año… -se detuvo al notar el tambaleó del pelirosa- ¿Shuichi, de verdad estás bien? –preguntó Tatsuha más preocupado-**

**- Sí, claro, sólo necesito tomar un poco de aire, ya vuelvo… -intentó caminar como si nada pasase pero el no distinguir muy bien por el efecto del alcohol además de la poca luz en el salón, le hizo dar un tropezón y caer, pero afortunadamente pudo poner las manos antes de estampar su cara contra el piso- Estoy bien de verdad, no me pasó nada, ya vuelvo…**

**Logró llegar hasta la terraza donde respiró larga y hondamente tratando de calmarse un poco, tanto bailar además del calor dentro y aumentando el efecto tan… agresivo, que el vodka tenía sobre su sistema sanguíneo, definitivamente no era una buena combinación de factores para una noche de despedida de año.**

**Apenas y tenía noción de quién era y trastabillaba para dar más de dos pasos pero el notar quién se encontraba justamente ahí, hizo que la ira y el coraje se apropiaran de él.**

**- ¿A qué se debe que el elegante e impecable abogado Eiri Uesugi no se encuentre disfrutando de la despedida de año dentro del salón? -**

**- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo con mi hermano? –preguntó Uesugi haciendo caso omiso de las palabras anteriores del pelirosa, más el súbito olor en exceso a alcohol, le hizo comprender el motivo por el cual ese chico estaba tan… efusivo…-**

**- Mi vida privada no es algo de tu incumbencia, puedo estar con quién a mí se me pegue la gana –Eiri se acercó amenazante pero Shuichi, quizá por efecto del alcohol, no se desvalorizó y no hizo amago de retroceder siquiera- Además, vi que estabas muy ocupado atendiendo a las señoritas que te buscaban, no veo por qué te interesas en eso.**

**- En primera, soy educado… –Shuichi bufó- con quien lo merezca. Segunda, te equivocas si piensas que me intereso en tu vida privada. No te des la importancia que no te mereces, si te pregunto eso no es porque esté ciego y no vea lo que tú hacías, sino porque no sé en qué momento se te pudo ocurrir tener alguna relación con Tatsuha, más específicamente, mi hermano.**

**- Él ya es mayor de edad y tú no tienes por qué decidir por él. Así que si me disculpas, debe estarme esperando. –**

**- Bien, como quieras pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí. –respondió Eiri cortante alejándose del lugar dejando a Shuichi completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.**

**Lanzó un suspiro largo, diablos con el tipo… hasta el efecto del alcohol se le había pasado…**

**Pero había cierta leyenda que decía que el momento que pasases con una persona justo en el momento final del año viejo… sería la persona con la que pasarías el resto del año…**

_**¿Equivocación?**_

* * *

****

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

****

_Hola de nuevo! Pues la página dejó de funcionar T-T y por ello, yo como muchas otras autoras, nos retrasamos en la entrega de capis u.u pero ps akí estoy cumpliendo con mi deber xD._

_No saben lo feliz que me hacen al saber que el fic va funcionando de maravilla para ustedes y ps les aviso que la introducción termina con este capítulo y ahora sí comenzaremos con la verdadera trama así que ahora sí pueden esperar mucho más que comedia ñ.ñ_

_Gracias a Helena Venus, Snuffle´s girl y Kari Moti, las contestaciones a reviews les esperan como mensaje n.n. Ahora paso con los no logueados:_

_Mariko-chan.- Hola! Perdona la tardanza pero aquí estoy de vuelta, me agrada mucho saber que me consideras una buena escritora n.n y pues espera mucho, porque el comienzo acaba de abrir paso al desarrollo y comenzaré a ser cruel xD. Espero ansiosa tu comentario de este capi, que pases un buen fin de semana n.n Besos!_

_Rs Moony.- Jajaja vdd? Eso suele pasar por más que suene a película, las cosas más terribles que supones te llegan a pasar en un momento dado de tu vida y ese momento es el ahora para Shu xD, bueno el señor Shindou es... algo complicado pero no mal padre a pesar de todo n.n, espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado y mil gracias por tu review! Besos._

_Me despido, espero sus reviews gustosa y que pasen un buenfin de semana._

_Besos._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Gravitation me pertenecen, todos son de mi sensei Maki Murakino y yo sólo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.**

**Warning.- Este fic es de contenido SHONEN AI, así que quedas advertido, no se aceptan intolerancias al respecto.**

**_Negritas en cursiva _son pensamientos de los personajes aunque por este capi serán mínimos.**

* * *

**Mister Match**

**Chapter IV**

**Bad news**

* * *

****

**- ¿Dónde estabas? Tenemos exactamente 1 minuto, 3 segundos de haber iniciado el 2006 –reprochó Tatsuha pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros, atrayéndolo hacía sí para estrecharlo en un cálido y fuerte abrazo-**

**- Necesitaba calmarme un poco –respondió devolviéndole el gesto sin mucho ánimo- La verdad tomé demasiado rápido, creo que es mejor que me vaya…**

**- Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa –se ofreció rápidamente sonriéndole como siempre-**

**- No, no te preocupes, le hablé a mi chofer y él debe estar por llegar. –murmuró llevándose una mano a la nunca en una seña de obvio nerviosismo- Tú sigue divirtiéndote.**

**- ¿Seguro? –Shuichi asintió y él, no hizo más que acercarse para depositar un beso sobre los labios del pelirosa- Entonces que pases buenas noches, descansa porque cuando te vuelva a ver, créeme que no te voy a soltar.**

**Shuichi le sonrió de vuelta y se alejó, ya después les explicaría a los demás parte del motivo de su "partida"…**

**

* * *

**

**En la recepción, cierto joven rubio platicaba con una de las señoritas que se le habían acercado, como buen caballero que era… fingía prestarle atención así realmente no le interesara, en otro tipo de situación o evento, bien se podría haber dado el lujo de dejarle bien claro que no tenía interés en conseguir pareja.**

**Pero sus ojos ambarinos se posaron sobre una figura delicada y etérea que caminaba como si de un autómata se tratase.**

**Ese chico, por donde quiera que lo viera, llamaba más de una vez su atención y, disimuladamente, le había observado desde las sombras.**

**Era tierno, de eso no cabía duda pero tenía algo más que no recordaba haber visto en nadie más.**

**Ciertamente eso no era enamoramiento¡por Dios, tan sólo llevaba un día de conocerlo además de que el carácter de este competía fuertemente con su atractivo.**

**Era bonito, pero fastidioso…**

**Y entonces se dio cuenta de que una vez más, el niño pelirrosa había acaparado su atención…**

**

* * *

**

**Shuichi avanzó lentamente a través de su habitación a ciegas, estaba tan distraído que bien se pudo haber caído en el camino de no ser porque conocía muy bien su cuarto como para caerse justamente en uno de los pasillos.**

**Se sentía tan abatido…**

**Este año en definitiva no había comenzado de la mejor manera y de alguna forma supo que tampoco mejoraría mucho, aunque obviamente por más que lo negara, bien sabía que todo aquello era propiciado por cierto abogado con carácter y mirada sacada del mismo infierno.**

**Casi siempre procuraba poner su distancia con aquel tipo de personas, en más de una experiencia había aprendido que ese tipo de personas lastimaban, y mucho cuando se lo proponían, suficiente había tenido en el pasado de eso como para ser tan tonto y dejarse envolver.**

**A pesar de que ya lo estaba haciendo…**

**Se quitó a duras penas el traje y la camisa, poniéndose sólo el pantalón de dormir para caer profundamente dormido cuando su cabeza hizo contacto con la mullida almohada y, las tersas y calientes sábanas, le cubrieron del frío del invierno en la primera madrugada del año…**

**

* * *

**

**- ¡Shuichi! –le llamó Hiro por novena vez en la mañana- **

**- ¿Eh¿por qué gritas Hiro? Eres un malvado¿no ves que mi cabeza me está matando? No era necesario que me gritarás así –se quejaba el pelirrosa poniendo su cabeza sobre el escritorio para masajear sus sienes-**

**La noche anterior se había excedido con el vodka, las consecuencias eran algo mínimas pero no por ello menos intensas.**

**- ¿Quién te manda a tomar tanto? Sabías que hoy habría junta para los 4 principales de la firma, es tu culpa que te hayas excedido –le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, haciendo que su enfado y dolor de cabeza incrementasen- Bueno, como te decía antes de que comenzaras a caerte dormido sobre mi sofá, creo que el motivo por el cual se dará esta junta, es porque a tu padre le llegó un caso muy importante de Nueva York, y al parecer se irá para encargarse de él y la junta será para designar al que quedará al frente de la firma durante su ausencia.**

**En ese momento la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura de un hombre alto, de cuerpo bien formado, con un largo cabello rubio atado a una coleta y sus ojos azules brillando con misterio.**

**- ¡Good morning! –saludó sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio del pelirrojo- Debo suponer que ya saben lo que está por pasar en la Sala de Juntas.**

**Ambos chicos asintieron mientras él suspiraba pesadamente.**

**- Hace poco me topé con la persona que está a cargo de ti Shuichi –anunció mientras sus ojos se tornaban más serios de pronto- Tiene un carácter difícil por lo que veo.**

**- Ni que lo digas, debiste ver como se puso ayer que lo conoció –dijo con una risita el pelirrojo, haciendo enfadar al menor-**

**- Oh vaya, por lo que veo me perdí de varias cosas durante mi día libre –murmuró mirando seriamente al pelirrojo que tan sólo evadió la mirada azulina**

**- Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de dirigirnos a la sala de juntas –dijo rápidamente, levantándose y sacando a rastras al pelirrosa que pataleaba una y otra vez por la condena que seguramente sería la dichosa "Reunión"**

**

* * *

**

**Cuando los tres llegaron, el señor Shindou ya les esperaba, con Eiri sentado a su lado. **

**Al verlos llegar, éste se levantó y se dirigió hacia un lugar algo apartado de la mesa.**

**- Bien, los he reunido porque debo comunicarles algo muy importante –anunció el señor Shindou mirando alternativamente a los tres miembros principales de la firma.- Un gran amigo que radica en Nueva York requiere de mis servicios, y pienso ir a ayudarle en este caso. **

**Miró de reojo al joven Uesugi que tomaba tranquilamente un vaso de whisky, mirando a través del gran ventanal de la oficina. **

**- Por ello, debo designar a la persona que quedará al frente durante mi ausencia y realmente espero que respeten mi decisión. –**

**Shuichi no supo exactamente por qué, pero una sensación de vértigo le asaltó de pronto, sintiéndose más nervioso de lo normal, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. El extraño tono de su padre, con el que sabía que se dirigía a él, la presencia innecesaria de una persona que no pertenecía a la firma, la tensión que se podía respirar en el lugar…**

**No, definitivamente algo no andaba bien e interiormente, comenzó a rogar porqué no fuese lo que se imaginaba.**

**- Eiri se quedará a cargo de la firma mientras estoy en Nueva York –anunció firme, claro y sin rodeos, atento a cada una de las muecas de los presentes-**

**Hiro se mostró un poco sorprendido pero para nada abatido, como Shuichi comenzaba a mostrar en sus hermosos ojos amatistas.**

**K tan sólo se mantuvo callado, con una mueca que decía que no le sorprendía ni afectaba en lo absoluto.**

**- Me parece muy bien señor Shindou –comenzó K mientras se levantaba y miraba con total honestidad al hombre mayor- No dudo que sus decisiones siempre tengan una buena razón y en ésta particularmente, creo que hay más de una. ¿Me haría el favor de decírmela?**

**En ese momento, Eiri se giró para enfrentar sus ojos dorados con los violáceos que parecían estar en todo menos en la conversación tan importante que se estaba dando.**

**- Tan observador como siempre K, pues sí, hay una razón además del talento innegable de Eiri. –dijo el señor Shindou mientras tomaba un sorbo de la taza de café que tenía enfrente- A decir verdad yo no previne que esto pasaría y la llegada de Eiri fue más que una ayuda, Shuichi aún es demasiado joven y su experiencia es casi nula, en cuanto a ustedes, tienen casos serios que los aguardan y el mejor candidato para el puesto, fue Eiri.**

**Al oír las palabras "Mejor candidato" Shuichi salió de su trance aunque aún se negaba a creer lo que ahí pasaba.**

**¿Debía ser una broma verdad?**

**No podía ser que, de nuevo, el destino se ensañara en su contra y ¡peor aún! Que se aliara más con su padre para favorecer a ese condenado demonio rubio.**

**- ¡Ni hablar! –soltó de pronto, sintiéndose más que impotente al no poder hacer nada más para quitarle a ese abogado de quinta la sonrisa del rostro- Si él se queda al frente de la firma, yo me largo. No es nada de esta firma, acaba de llegar de un lugar muy lejano y nadie además de usted, padre, le conocía, me niego a aceptar órdenes de… éste.**

**Su padre estuvo a punto de levantarse, sin embargo, Eiri le ganó, viendo al pelirrosa con una indescifrable mezcla de criterios y pareceres.**

**- El Señor Shindou no tiene por qué soportar tus desplantes de niño caprichudo, no eres ni siquiera uno de los más reconocidos abogados de Japón aunque hayas salido de la universidad con honores, para él sería muy fácil haberte dado el trabajo desde abajo pero ha sido muy compasivo para tenerte dentro de los cuatro principales. Si tú como profesional no puedes tomar las cosas sin ponerte como niñato malcriado, es una pena que seas el hijo de un señor tan respetable como tu padre. –Shuichi se calló de repente, esa mirada le hacía sentirse tan indefenso y desarmado- A mí me va y me viene que estés aquí, créeme que indispensable para la firma, no eres, a menos que quieras probar lo contrario, la puerta está muy grande para que seas un abogado más de Japón.**

**Todos los presentes aguardaron callados la decisión del pelirrosa mientras éste y Uesugi, mantenían cierto duelo de miradas.**

**Eiri denotando firmeza y Shuichi, coraje.**

**- Está bien, me quedaré… -susurró mientras Hiroshi liberaba un suspiro retenido, llegaba a darle unos sustos con sus acciones- _Pero no pienses que por eso me has vencido._ **

**

* * *

**

**- ¡Agh! Me estresa completamente –se quejaba sentándose pesadamente sobre su sofá preferido mientras Hiro y K le acompañaban- **

**- Me parece que necesitas urgentemente una salida a cualquier lugar donde no se te aparezca tu pesadilla –bromeó inocentemente el pelirrojo ganándose una más que ofendida mirada-**

**- De ser sinceros, no es más que la simple verdad –añadió K mientras sacaba a su "amiga" preferida- I think, that maybe I can do something for you… **_(Pienso que quizás yo puedo hacer algo por ti)_

**- No veo en que serviría tu arma –añadió Hiro con ironía- **

**- Well, mycute friend wants to play a little, so if Shuichi says me that she could play with the life of some blonde man, she is going to get very happy –murmuró con tono amenazador **_(Bueno, milinda amiga quiere jugar un poco, así que si Shuichi me dice que puede jugar con la vida de cierto hombre rubio, ella se pondrá muy feliz)_

**De pronto, los ojos de Shuichi se iluminaron por completo y se acercó bastante a K, poniendo una cara de inocencia y anhelo tan propios de sus métodos de persuasión.**

**- ¿De verdad podrías terminar con mi tormento K? –le preguntó Shuichi mientras Hiro sonreía nerviosamente**

**- ¡Of course! –respondió rápidamente cargando su arma con municiones- Además, el único rubio aquí soy yo, otro más no cabe**

**Hizo ademán de levantarse para ir a arreglar asuntos pendientes, pero al pasar por el lado de Hiro y la trampa que éste le puso, le hizo caer de bruces, soltando a su querida amiga.**

**- Tú deja de hacer el ridículo, no vas a matar a nadie –ordenó más que molesto, a veces ese par llegaban a ser tan… inmaduros- Y tú deja de andar pensando en cosas como venganzas, mejor dedícate a hacer tu trabajo y punto o de verdad comenzaré a pensar que tu interés en Eiri no es más que simple competencia.**

**- ¡Ah Hiro! –chilló haciendo un mohín que indicaba que estaba a punto de estallar en llanto**

**- Y nada de lloriqueos, tu primer caso está sobre tu escritorio y la persona que requiere de tus servicios llegará dentro de quince minutos más o menos –le indicó con un tono tan autoritario que no le permitió replicar lo contrario- Y tú… -dijo dirigiéndose a un más que asustado K- Vienes conmigo, tiempo es dinero y tú estás desperdiciando bastante.**

**Ajeno a las replicas del rubio, le sacó de la oficina de un anonadado Shuichi por el largo cabello rubio.**

**Fue entonces que el pelirrosa suspiró apesadumbrado.**

**Había algo más que no estaba bien, comenzaba a sentirse ansioso y melancólico a la vez; comenzaba a experimentar cierto tipo de emociones que lo desconcertaban por completo y a veces hasta perdía las ganas de sonreír.**

**Pudiera ser que la idea de saber que su padre tenía un favorito que no era él, era lo que le hacía sentirse tan mal…**

**Pero no hubo terminado de pensar esto, cuando la secretaria le anunció la llegada de su primer cliente y diciéndole a la secretaria que le dejara pasar, se calmó y puso una gran sonrisa que pronto se hizo sincera al ver quien entraba al estudio.**

**- ¡Sakuma Ryuichi! – **

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

****

_Bueno regreso con una muy buena noticia para todas las que esperen el regreso de amor-yaoi, al parecer, Marfil-sama logró encontrar un hosting que cumplía con los requisitos de la página y ahora debe estar arreglándolo para que la página esté de vuelta con todos los que paseábamos por ahí._

_Ahora sí, pasando al fic, aquí comienza cierta parte de sentimientos contradictorios o.o. Aunque para aquellas observadoras, supongo que notarán la pareja que está surgiendo en las oficinas de esta firma y que no son ShuxYuki ñ.ñ. Mientras tanto nuestro misterioso y sexy cantante acaba de aparecer¿cuál será el asunto que le obliga a recurrir a Shuichi? _

_Esto y más en el siguiente capi xD mientras pasaré a contestar reviews a las no-logueadas._

Pan.- Hola! Bueno pues ahí te tengo la buena noticia, la página volverá pronto n.n. Pasando al fic, jeje bueno el ShuxYuki vendrá a su tiempo xD y el misterio o.o, hay bastantes xD y en el próximo capítulo develaré una pista que conducirá a uno de los principales o.o, y de cosas malas que le pasen a Shu… jeje problemas de principiante xD pero nada de muerte xD o eso creo o.o. Jajaja broma, bueno mil gracias por tu review, espero este capi te haya gustado n.n. Besos!

Yuna Eiri.- Hola! Jeje no sabes cuánto me alegra que te guste tanto el fic n.n y bueno, los capítulos van cortitos para que no me tarde meses en hacer las continuaciones u.u y hago lo que puedo para actualizar pronto pero obstáculos como el colegio, las tareas y deberes personales me lo impiden muy a menudo Y-Y. Pero bueno, con reviews tan agradables dan muchísimas ganas de continuar! Espero que este capi fuera de tu agrado y nos leemos en el siguiente n.n, besos!

Mariko-chan.- Hola! Bueno pues nuevos problemas se avecinan para el lindo de Shuichi o.o aunque también los otros tendrán su dosis de troubles xD. Como sea, mil gracias por tu review y espero el fic te siga gustando más y más conforme avance n.n. Suerte y muchos besos!

Ele.- Hola! He ahí las buenas nuevas n.n. Y bueno, te doy la razón, muchas están confundiendo las reacciones del rubio pero en parte tengo la culpa porque no he revelado el misterio tras todo este enredo de miradas y demás xD pero todo a su tiempo n.n. Me alegra mucho que continúes leyéndome ahora por este medio y nos leemos en la siguiente n.n Grax por tu review! Besos.

_Que pasen una semana muy buena y nos leeremos en el siguiente capi._

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Gravitation me pertenecen, todos son de mi sensei Maki Murakino y yo sólo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.**

**Warning.- Este fic es de contenido SHONEN AI y SHOTA KON (ligero, casi imperceptible), así que quedas advertido, no se aceptan comentarios intolerantes al respecto.**

**_Negritas en cursiva _son pensamientos de los personajes aunque por este capi serán mínimos.**

* * *

**Mister Match**

**Chapter V**

**The ghost of past**

* * *

****

**- Shindou-san –saludó el joven con una gran sonrisa-**

**- Puede llamarme Shuichi, Sakuma-san pero pase y siéntese por favor –dijo con respeto mientras Ryuichi le miraba curioso-**

**- Entonces tú dime Ryuichi no da –dijo al tiempo que entraba y se sentaba en una de las sillas. Shuichi le sonrió de vuelta mientras revisaba los documentos del caso del peliverde-**

**- Aquí dice que el asunto por el que viene es por el testamento que su padre dejó antes de morir¿no es así? -Ryuichi asintió- **

**- Mi padre murió hace cinco años y se suponía que el testamento sería leído pasando esta fecha, y efectivamente así fue pero lamentablemente la exesposa de mi padre, madrastra mía, insiste en que yo manipulé todo esto pues mi padre apenas le dejó dos mansiones de las cinco que mi padre poseía. Los escándalos que ella hace especulando en mi contra están afectando mi carrera y quiero acusarla por difamación, pero ella ha elaborado diversas "pruebas" para acusarme y todo se ha puesto peor. -**

**- Entiendo, entonces además de ganar el caso por difamación, también tenemos que limpiar por completo su nombre¿cierto? -**

**- Efectivamente no da -**

**- Bien, siendo así ha hecho una buena elección al venir con nosotros. -apuntó Shuichi tomando el teléfono excusándose con un ademán ante Ryuichi- Kazumi, dile a Hiro que se presente en mi oficina junto con el teléfono del detective privado de la firma y por favor tráeme también un café¿deseas algo Ryuichi?**

**- Un vaso de agua está bien no da -respondió el peliverde jugando con el conejo rosa-**

**- Bien, y también un vaso de agua, gracias Kazumi -finalizó colgando el teléfono en su lugar- Bueno, no te preocupes, Ryuichi, todo saldrá perfectamente bien pero lo que sí necesito es que no tengas ningún contacto con la señora hasta que yo te diga, por lo que me cuentas puedo deducir que se hace de muchas mañas para conseguir las cosas y no sabemos qué pueda inventar en su siguiente paso. -**

**- Ni que lo digas. -dijo el cantante algo abrumado-**

**- Pero como ya te dije, no te preocupes, estás en manos de los mejores abogados de Japón así que no perderás. -**

**Ryuichi sonrió mientras se oía el toque ligero sobre la puerta, el pelirrosa citó un sonoro "Adelante" y Hiro se abrió paso a la oficina. **

**- Buenos días, Sakuma-san. -saludó el pelirrojo**

**- Buenos días na no da -**

**- Aquí tienes, Shuichi -dijo entregándole una tarjeta- Lo puedes encontrar todavía si le hablas ya, también vengo a avisarte que debo salir a resolver un pequeño problema que surgió con el señor Yamada así que te dejaré solo, K fue con Seguchi-san por un problema que surgió en la compañía.**

**- ¡Pero Hiro¿sabes lo que eso significa? -lloriqueó el pelirrosa sintiéndose desesperado de pronto- ¡Tendré que ir yo solo con Eiri para que supervise mi trabajo!**

**- Lo siento, Shu, pero negocios son negocios, discúlpame -dijo guiñándole un ojo para luego dirigirse al peliverde que no prestaba atención a la escena- Si me disculpa, Sakuma-san, debo irme, espero que el motivo por el que está aquí se resuelva pronto.**

**- Gracias, Hiro-chan, dígame Ryu-chan que el san me hace sentir viejo -**

**- Je, está bien, Ryu-chan, nos vemos a la hora de la comida Shuichi y suerte -**

**Hiro salió de la oficina de Shuichi mientras éste se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre su asiento. Para su primer caso sería observado por nada más y nada menos que el gran pesado de demonio rubio ahora favorito de su padre.**

**- Genial, como si no fuera suficiente tendré que arreglármelas completamente solo porque ni muerto le pido ayuda a ese engreído -se dijo en voz alta siendo escuchado por el ojiazul-**

**- ¿Eiri-san no es agradable contigo, Shu-chan? -preguntó curioso mientras Shuichi le miraba con los ojitos llorosos-**

**- ¡Es un demonio sin qué hacer que solamente busca hacerme pasar mal todo lo que esté a mi alrededor! -**

**- Shu-chan… el estrés te afecta -comentó entre risas mientras Shuichi agarraba su cabeza con las manos, enterrando los dedos en la mata de cabello rosa.**

**- Ya lo sé… -**

**- ¿Por qué no haces un trabajo extracurricular que solamente te divierta? -le preguntó el peliverde mirándolo atentamente.**

**- ¿Cómo cuál? No veo ninguna posible opción y que se ajuste a mis horarios como abogado -respondió apesadumbrado.**

**- ¿Te gusta ver amor corriendo por todas partes? -le preguntó inocentemente, sonriendo de la forma más brillante**

**- ¿Qué me sugieres? -preguntó Shuichi con los ojos brillosos**

**- Pues… -**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Eiri se encontraba viendo la ciudad a través del gran ventanal que la oficina poseía, con un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha y la vista fija en un punto del panorama, aunque en realidad… los recuerdos se habían apoderado de sus sentidos desde momentos atrás…**

_Manos colándose entre las ropas de un pequeño bultito que trataba de deshacerse de ellas. Gritos pidiendo misericordia era lo que taladraba en los oídos del captor. Humanidad perdida con el primer golpe soltado sobre las facciones delicadas de un pequeño._

_Uno, dos, tres, disparos sellando la condena de muerte en dos cuerpos adultos. Gritos de horror y pasos apresurados al encuentro de la inminente despedida._

_- ¡Mamá¡Papá! -la exclamación dolorosa del más pequeño siendo seguido de los otros dos._

_Ojos ambarinos viendo con rencor a los aniquiladores de vidas, sangre hirviéndole al saberse impotente de realizar acción alguna como venganza por lo arrebatado._

_- Mocosos, nunca deberán olvidar por qué ellos murieron, abandonándolos… -voz espeluznante, carente de compasión, de calidez, tan muerta como los cuerpos- _

_- Eiri… -voz femenina, abrazándole junto con el pequeño niño a su lado, lágrimas corriendo, ojos marrón completamente cristalizados-_

_- Mami¡despierta, papi… abran los ojos… por favor… -sollozos saliendo de la garganta, los hombres riéndose mientras se marchan-_

_- No olviden por qué murieron… -repetición de algo inverosímil-_

_- Despierten… por favor… -súplica de ángel, coraje, ira, tristeza, angustia atravesando los corazones jóvenes. Odio instalándose en el corazón del dorado, tristeza ocupando su lugar en el corazón del pelinegro, fortaleza basada en la angustia instaurándose en el aura femenina._

_- ¿Por qué…? -_

**- Licenciado Uesugi-san, su hermano Tatsuha ha venido a visitarle¿le hago pasar? -es la voz de su secretaria lo que le hace saber que está sentado en la silla y oprimiendo el botón del intercomunicador¿en qué momento se encontró así?**

**- Sí, está bien. -**

**Los recuerdos le asaltaron de nuevo, haciendo que actuara como un autómata mientras su mente se desvivía entre el remolino del pasado, de forma tan complicada e ingente.**

**- ¡Hermanitoo! -saludó Tatsuha al entrar en su oficina- ¡Vaya, tú si que te das buenos lujos trabajando en la oficina del principal, trabajas rápido, Eiri. **

**- Lamentable que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti¿qué has averiguado? -dijo escuetamente, revisando los documentos que Tatsuha le tendió sobre el escritorio-**

**- Tus sospechas estaban en lo correcto, todo comienza aquí, en esta ciudad, en este edificio… con ese mismo hombre. -**

**- Bien, díselo a Mika y de paso también avísale que la necesito aquí mismo mañana por la mañana, tiene que encargarse de un asunto que le diré yo personalmente en cuanto llegue. -**

**- Bien¿no necesitas nada más? -le preguntó con sarcasmo el otro Uesugi-**

**- No, eso es todo puedes… -**

**- Eiri, debo ir a investigar algunas cosas para mi primer caso en el… Tatsuha¿qué haces aquí? -interrumpió el pelirrosa mirando sorprendido a su pareja-**

**- No sé si tu pequeño cerebro no captó los suficientes modales para que pudieras ser educado, pero DEBES tocar antes de entrar, niñato idiota. -regañó el rubio mirándolo furioso-**

**- Ajá, Tatsuha¿qué haces aquí y por qué no pasaste a verme primero a mí? -reprochó haciendo caso omiso al rubio que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contenerse y no golpear al osado del criajo que tenía por "pupilo".**

**- Lo que pasa es que venía a pedirle un favor a mi hermano para un asunto de la universidad, precisamente me iba a ir ahora mismo a tu oficina a saludarte pero me has ganado -tranquilizó el pelinegro dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- ¿A qué viniste, Shu?**

**- Oh, es verdad, venía a avisarte, Eiri, que debo ir al Maindriver Place, es un parque a la renta del cliente y todo para comenzar a movilizarme con el caso de mi primer cliente. -**

**- Hm… entonces tendré que ir contigo, Tatsuha¿tú ya te ibas o no? -**

**- Cambié de opinión, hermanito, los acompañaré -dijo con una enorme sonrisa, tranquilizando de paso al pelirrosa-**

**- Bien, pero no estorbes y no molestes, iremos en mi auto. -indicó saliendo de su oficina, seguido de los otros dos jóvenes- Kazumi, regresaremos en dos horas, no dejé ningún pendiente pero en caso de que salga un imprevisto llámame al celular, y en cuanto K regrese infórmale del compromiso con la señora Johnson a las 3 en el restaurant francés Le Cirque.**

**- Como usted diga, Uesugi-san -respondió la secretaria sonriendo abiertamente- **

**- ¿Dónde está Ryuichi? -preguntó el pelirrosa al no encontrar a su hiperactivo amigo en recepción.**

**- ¡Aquí estoy nanoda! -exclamó el cantante dentro de su auto deportivo azul marino- Me ha surgido una emergencia así que deberás ir solo Shu-chan, pero prometo venir mañana no da¡cuídate y piensa en lo que te dije! **

**Dicho esto, arrancó pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo, dejando apenas una nube de polvo.**

**- Maniático… -maldijo Eiri limpiando su saco del polvo que le había caído-**

**El trío de hombres subieron en el mercedes negro del rubio y el camino transcurrió entre risas y pláticas de Shuichi y Tatsuha, en un punto Eiri sentía que su cabeza estallaría de un momento a otro¡¿Tenían que ser tan escandalosos y estúpidos con sus charlas!**

**- ¡Detente! -exclamó el pelirrosa mientras el rubio pisaba los frenos para detenerse de forma abrupta- Aquí es.**

**- ¿Un club? -preguntó Tatsuha**

**- Algo así, entremos… -**

**Los tres se bajaron del auto, Eiri le entregó las llaves de su auto al vallet parking que se encontraba esperando en las escaleras. Shuichi intercambió unas cuantas palabras con el portero y se dirigieron a través de los jardines y campos de recreación del club. Diversos tipos de flores cubrían las jardineras en los prados de un césped bien cuidado y rebosante de vida. Algunas edificaciones tenían ocupados a sus clientes en diversas formas de entretención tales como juegos de golf, natación y el almuerzo incluso.**

**- ¿A dónde nos llevas exactamente? -preguntó el rubio detrás de Shuichi-**

**- La señora Yamamoto se encuentra en el gimnasio del club, que es justamente el edificio frente a nosotros. -Shuichi abrió la puerta que daba al interior del gimnasio y se dedicó a buscar con la mirada a la señora de la foto que Ryuichi le había mostrado-**

**- ¿Cómo sabrás quién es? -preguntó Tatsuha-**

**- Ryuichi me dio una foto de ella, mira -dijo enseñándole la foto al Uesugi pelinegro-**

**- Wow… debe tener unos 30 a lo mucho… Eiri mira a esta mujer, definitivamente es tu tipo¿no lo crees? -dijo el joven pasándole la foto a su hermano- La señora Yamamoto no parece en lo absoluto una señora… **

**- ¿Debería tomar ese comentario como un halago? -irrumpió una voz femenina y con un leve matiz de coquetería-**

**- Oh… -fue lo único que Tatsuha pudo exclamar al saberse descubierto por la dama- Usted disculpara, pero su belleza cautivo mi razón haciéndome actuar como un completo tonto, mil disculpas si le he ofendido.**

**La dama sonrió de forma un tanto misteriosa. Era pelirroja, de ojos verde esmeralda y la piel blanca, facciones finas y de buena estatura además de una figura esbelta. Incluso habiendo estado haciendo ejercicio, ni el porte ni la respiración sufrían cambios, seguía manteniéndose de pie con la elegancia que sus ojos proyectaban. Había que admitir que la dama era una completa figura a admirar, aunque en esa ocasión, mantenía sus ojos fijos en Eiri, observándolo como si fuera la cosa más interesante parada en el universo aunque también con curiosidad y diversión, el rubio le dejaba respirar profundamente la fragancia de aventura, lo prohibido e incitante. Eiri mientras tanto se dedicaba a devolver una mirada agradable a la dama, siendo consciente de las insinuaciones tras el esmeralda en sus ojos…**

**- Buenos días, señora Yamamoto, mi nombre es Shindou Shuichi, ellos son Uesugi Eiri y Uesugi Tatsuha respectivamente -dijo Shuichi presentando a los jóvenes que saludaban de forma atenta a la señora- Vengo a hacerle algunas preguntas por orden legal, si quiere puede llamarle a su abogado por si no me cree, él le confirmará que lo que hago es completamente válido ante las leyes. -informó de forma fría, no le gustaba nada como aquella mujer veía a Eiri y viceversa- **

**- Espere un segundo, Shindou-san… -pidió la mujer, esta vez viendo meticulosamente al pelirrosa y después nuevamente al rubio- Iré a cambiarme y en unos momentos me reuniré con usted en la cafetería del club, asumo que sabrá cómo llegar.**

**- Descuide, madame, nos veremos en unos momentos -afirmó el pelirrosa mientras la mujer salía del gimnasio, dejándolos solos de nuevo.**

**- ¡Fiu! Miren cuántas máquinas para hacer ejercicio, no me sorprende que esa tal Yuna no aparente tener los 40 años que tiene. -apuntó Tatsuha paseándose por las caminadoras y las pesas-**

**- Sí tuvieras una disciplina, podrías estar a la larga como Yuna-san -comentó el rubio cruzándose de brazos mientras prendía un cigarrillo- Aunque claro, siempre están los débiles como algunas personas por aquí cuya fortaleza para soportar un poco de ejercicio le mandaría a un coma permanente -dijo sardónicamente dejando escapar una bocanada de humo, el pelirrosa apretó el puño con ira, mas se controló y pensó en una mejor venganza-**

**- ¡Ja! Apuesto a que ni siquiera podrías aguantar 50 abdominales y 20 minutos de trote –le espetó el de ojos amatista cruzándose de brazos-**

**Eiri sonrió arrogantemente mientras alzaba elegantemente la ceja derecha: - Ni que fuera tú. –**

**Shuichi sintió que su rostro hervía en puro coraje y fijó sus furiosos ojos amatistas sobre los dorados del rubio. Algo alejado de la realidad, su mente le decía que debía inspeccionar más lo que había en esos ojos pero no hizo caso porque repasaba con la mirada el atractivo rostro del rubio. El color blanco de su piel, las largas y espesas pestañas, la nariz perfecta, los labios delgados pero suaves al parecer. Interiormente se preguntaba qué se sentiría tener esos labios sobre los propios mientras aquellas manos recorrieran todo su cuerpo… **

**Entonces se dio cuenta del pecado tan grande que estaba cometiendo¡Estaba fantaseando con ese arrogante, estúpido y presumido rubio! Pero Eiri pareció no percatarse de lo que había estado haciendo y, algo apenado, movió la vista hacia Tatsuha.**

**- Bueno hermanito, entonces ¿qué te parece una competencia entre tú y yo? -**

**- Nada mal la sugerencia. -aceptó el rubio firmando su sentencia para un día más que cansado…**

**- Bien, Shuichi anda a ocuparte de tus asuntos mientras mi hermano y yo estaremos en los jardines, por si nos necesitas -dijo robándole un beso para luego marcharse no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.**

**- ¿Cómo demonios es que ese par de hermanos pueden hacerme sonrojar de forma tan penosa? -se dijo suspirando pesadamente- Ahora… a arreglar mi primer caso.**

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

****

****

_Tardanza horrible y sin excusa, lo sé, pero no dispongo de inter para tardarme lo que quiera contestando reviews. Lo haré en el siguiente capi, espero sus reviews..._

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Gravitation me pertenecen, todos son de mi sensei Maki Murakami y yo sólo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.**

* * *

****

**Mister Match**

**Chapter VI**

**¡Trabajo!**

****

* * *

****

**- Ahhh¡Hiro! Estoy muy cansado, no logro encontrar gran cosa para este caso – exclamó Shuichi, desparramándose en su asiento de la oficina –. Estuve hablando por toda una hora con Yuna-san y se le nota la ambición en los ojos y en la forma en que habla, pero eso no es suficiente para ganar mi caso.**

**- ¿Le dijiste ya que está por ser demandada? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo.**

**Shuichi negó y suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio.**

**- Y encima de todo se la pasó coqueteándole a Eiri justo cuando éste venía con Tatsuha...**

**- ¿Y eso nos molesta por que...? – Inquirió K, justo después de entrar a la oficina de su compañero.**

**- ¿Cómo que por qué¡Eiri se distrae de su trabajo! Debió haberme ayudado en algo.**

**- Bueno, no sé si lo hizo queriendo o no, pero Eiri-san te ha conseguido algo muy favorable – le dijo Hiro de forma seria.**

**- ¿Ah sí?**

**- Sólo fíjate en esto – le indicó el pelirrojo –, dices que Yuna-san le coqueteó a Eiri y que éste pareció no despreciarle el intento. Pues si no obtienes nada de ese lado, puedes pedirle a Eiri-san que tenga una cita con la señora y le saque información, aunque también puedes decirle que le saque las llaves de su departamento y así tú vas a conseguir pruebas.**

**- Eso no es ético, Nakano-kun – advirtió el rubio.**

**Hiro sonrió, divertido y negó.**

**- A eso se le llama competencia creativa – señaló, guiñándole un ojo a K.**

**- Pero, Hiro, dudo que Eiri quiera ayudarme. Me odia, lo odio¿recuerdas los términos difíciles bajo los que estamos trabajando?**

**- Eso no importa y ya es asunto que depende de ti. Confía en tu imaginación, sabrás cómo arreglártelas.**

**Hiro se puso de pie y guardó los papeles que se encontraba leyendo.**

**- Me marcho, tengo que ir a la Corte para las preliminares – anunció, marchándose tras hacerles una seña de victoria a los otros dos.**

**- Eso fue rápido... – murmuró Shuichi, todavía mirando hacia la puerta.**

**Pasó su vista hasta ver a K, pero éste lucía más pensativo de lo normal. Bueno, parecía que, estando tan sumido en sus problemas, ni cuenta se había dado de lo que pasaba entre sus dos amigos... al menos ahora ya se daba una idea.**

**- Yo también me voy, si necesitas algo estaré en mi oficina – dijo el rubio, saliendo.**

**Shuichi suspiró pesadamente.**

**- K está deprimido, Hiro está en estado de negación, Tatsuha no está en el país y Eiri... ¡coqueteando con mi enemiga!**

**Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y volvió a estampar su cabeza contra el escritorio. Su mirada cayó en la foto de Ryuichi y comenzó a pensar en las palabras de éste en días anteriores...**

_- ¿Te gusta ver amor por todas partes? – le preguntó el peliverde._

_- ¿Qué me sugieres?_

_- Pues podrás hacer un trabajo que incluyera formar parejas conforme tu criterio. Creo que eso te relajaría. _

_- Pero eso no es cosa fácil, necesito candidatos y no veo a nadie a mi alrededor._

_- Eso se puede arreglar, si miras un poco mejor podrás darte cuenta..._

**Tal vez Ryuichi tenía razón, pero antes debía llamar al genio maquiavélico del plan. No podía comenzar solo.**

**- ¿Ryu-chan? Soy Shuichi¿crees que podrías venir a ayudarme? Es que decidí tomar el trabajo que me dijiste la vez pasada... ¡ok! Entonces en quince minutos donde el café frente a la oficina. Gracias. Matta ne.**

**Se relajó en su asiento y posó sus ojos en el panorama que se extendía a través del ventanal de la oficina. Ojalá todo saliese bien...**

**Por su parte, Eiri se encontraba revisando unos cuantos papeles del caso de Shuichi. Bueno, él ya había encontrado por dónde atacar a Yuna y tal vez tendría que decírselo al pelirrosa, pero antes pensaría en lo que pediría a cambio.**

**- Después de todo, nada es de gratis – se dijo a sí mismo.**

**Consultó su reloj suizo y se dio cuenta de que ya era algo tarde y no había comido nada todavía. Tomó algunos papeles del otro caso que se encontraba dirigiendo y salió de su oficina.**

**- Akari, saldré a desayunar. Si me necesitan tendré el celular prendido.**

**La secretaria asintió y luego continuó organizando el montón de papeles que su ahora jefe le había pedido para antes de la noche. El hombre era guapo, de eso no tenía duda, pero al mismo tiempo era un explotad.**

**- ¡Eiri-san! – le saludó K al salir de su oficina.**

**- K – dijo de vuelta el rubio.**

**- ¿Saldrá a tomar aire fresco?**

**- Así es¿gusta acompañarme?**

**K hizo un ademán denegando la idea y sonrió.**

**- Estoy por irme a la cárcel donde está mi cliente, hay unas cosas que debo estructurar con él para las preliminares de mañana.**

**- En ese caso, suerte.**

**Eiri continuó su camino bajo la atenta mirada de K, ese hombre tenía una forma fría de comportarse y daba escalofríos pensar en lo que le había sucedido para ser así. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque justo unos minutos después, un torbellino rosa salió de la oficina a la izquierda.**

**- ¡Se me hizo tarde!**

**Un montón de papeles salieron volando, Akari se quedó con cara de asesina en seria y Kazumi se echó a reír de forma disimulada.**

**- Bueno, en esta oficina se puede ver de todo – se dijo, divertido.**

**A Eiri no le gustaba mucho ir a comer a restaurantes lujosos, más que nada porque le fastidiaba el trato hipócrita de los empleados. El mundo estaba lleno de ella, pero mínimo no quería saber de eso por lo menos durante su comida; dado el hecho, había decidido que su lugar para comer sería la cafetería frente al buffette. Era pequeña, agradable y acogedora y era atendida por varios jóvenes entusiastas, todos ellos liderados por una mujer ya grande y con pinta de Mamá gallina, la cual le parecía agradable.**

**- ¡Eiri-san! – Le saludó la regordeta mujer, a lo cual el rubio respondió con una sonrisa –. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?**

**- Así es.**

**- ¡Jun! Prepara un café irlandés.**

**El abogado se sentó en una de las mesas algo alejadas de la puerta y sacó sus papeles. Comenzó por releer la información que había obtenido de la señora Yamamoto y revisó las partes que él mismo se había encargado de resaltar con un marcatextos.**

**Según la información, la señora había llevado alrededor de dos años cometiendo adulterio –hasta que el padre de Ryuichi murió, y en su pasado estaban algunos antecedentes penales que "desaparecieron" de su nombre cuando se casó con el señor Sakuma. Igualmente había un acta de nacimiento que no concordaba mucho con las fechas registradas y ni hablar de la forma en que se obtuvo el pasaporte...**

**- No entiendo cómo tiene la vergüenza de reclamar todo eso si encima sabe que la pueden destrozar en un par de segundos...**

**Escuchó un bullicio más adelante y se giró a ver, una inconfundible cabellera rosa le hizo imaginarse la mella del asunto...**

**- ¡Lo siento¡De verdad lo lamento! – se disculpaba el mesero, viendo alarmado el traje del chico completamente mojado con el café que debía llevarle al rubio...**

**- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa – se excusó Shuichi con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

**- ¡Jun, Tráele al joven un paño ahora mismo! – le gritó la señora.**

**Jun salió corriendo haciendo una y mil reverencias a un apenado Shuichi.**

**- No tuvo la culpa, fui yo por cruzarme sin pedir permiso – le explicó el pelirrosa a la señora.**

**- Ese chico es un distraído, perdone. Lo que guste le será servido gratis en compensación por este incidente.**

**- Gracias, pero ¿puedo pedirle otra cosa a cambio?**

**La señora lo miró extrañada y asintió.**

**- No sea dura con él, sólo quiero eso – pidió, sonriendo.**

**La señora ablandó la mirada y le sonrió de vuelta.**

**- Está bien, es un trato – accedió.**

**Shuichi entonces buscó con la mirada a su peliverde amigo y vio que todavía no había llegado.**

**- Con su permiso – dijo, tomando asiento en una mesa que daba justo a los ventanales con vista a la ciudad.**

**Eiri esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante el comportamiento del oji-lila. Sencillamente podía ser un mocoso del infierno con un temperamento del mismo diablo, pero no era una mala persona; de hecho, hasta era demasiado ingenuo. Entendía por qué su hermano se había interesado en el chico, aunque no lograba comprender exactamente por qué él mismo siempre tenía ganas de molestarlo.**

**- ¡Shu-chan! – exclamó con alegría una voz ligeramente familiar.**

**Y, como bien lo presentía, sus ojos fueron a dar con un cuerpo atlético y una mata de cabello verde.**

**- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando, Shu-chan?**

**- No, precisamente acabo de llegar – respondió el pelirrosa.**

**Ryuichi se sentó de frente a Shuichi y Eiri tuvo que ocultarse un poco mejor con ayuda de sus papeles, suponía que esos dos discutirían acerca del caso y a él le interesaba la conversación para saber qué tal le iba al novato.**

**- Entonces¿pensaste en lo que te dije? – inquirió Ryuichi luego de que su orden le fue tomada.**

**- Sí y quiero intentarlo. Estoy estresándome demasiado¡necesito distraerme con algo antes de que me vuelva loco! – lloriqueó exageradamente.**

**Ryuichi le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le sonrió radiantemente.**

**- Entonces no se diga más¡yo te ayudaré a ser Mister Match!.**

**- ¿Mister Match?**

**- ¡Sí! Serás el atractivo abogado que haga citas a personas solitarias para ayudarles a encontrar el verdadero amor – le dijo el peliverde de forma ilusionada.**

**A Shuichi le brillaron los ojos de tan sólo imaginarse a Hiro y K juntos.**

**- ¡Es un hecho, seré Mister Match! – gritó a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de la demás gente.**

**- Ejem... no tenías que decirlo tan fuerte, recuerda que tu trabajo extracurricular debe ser secreto – le susurró Ryuichi.**

**Shuichi asintió y se acercaron más el uno al otro para hablar en murmullos.**

**- Este es un trabajo que requerirá mucho de tu poder persuasivo y de tu tacto y visión para ver el corazón de los demás, así que debo preguntar una vez más si realmente estás seguro.**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Yo podré con ello.**

**Ryuichi le retó con una mirada seria a la que Shuichi respondió con una llena de decisión.**

**- Entonces no se diga más¡tú puedes! – Le dijo Ryuichi, abrazándolo a pesar de que la mesa estaba en medio de ambos –. Ahora, lo primero que debes hacer es poner el anuncio en una página de internet y promocionarlo en el periódico.**

**- Pero habrán muchas respuestas¿no sería mejor que lo hiciera conforme se acercaran a mí los casos por obra del destino?**

**Ryuichi meditó un poco y enarcó una ceja.**

**- Sí, eso será mucho mejor.**

**Hicieron una pausa mientras Jun, nervioso, cuidaba de no dejar caer de nuevo alguna de las bebidas que los chicos habían pedido. Cuando se marchó, Ryuichi puso una mirada bastante seria.**

**- No es conveniente que sigamos hablando aquí, Shu-chan¿te parece si comenzamos mañana?**

**Shuichi asintió y tragó duro.**

**- A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar – dijo Ryuichi, tomándose de un solo trago el café helado.**

**Dejó su pago y se marchó corriendo, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a un más que sorprendido Shuichi.**

**- Ten cuidado con los espías¡mañana traeré candidatos!**

**Shuichi sintió una mirada penetrante y volteó en busca de ella, pero no encontró a nadie que pareciera estar observándole. Se encogió de hombros y se tomó rápidamente su limonada.**

**A partir de mañana empezaría su trabajo como Mister Match y tenía en mente muchos planes para quienes requirieran sus servicios, especialmente para dos de sus mejores amigos...**

**Dejó el pago y la propina, y luego se retiró del establecimiento con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**Eiri entonces bajó sus documentos y entrelazó sus dedos, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa.**

**- Con que Mister Match... – repitió el rubio con una sonrisa divertida.**

**No tenía qué hacer y el trabajo extra de su querido "pupilo" le resultaba algo interesante para analizar con mayor detalle...**

**- Veamos qué tanto puedes hacer, Shuichi...**

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_Lamento la demora de verdad u.ú y pues gracias a Pandora-Sakuma y a Angie por sus reviews. ¿Sería mucha molestia si pudieran poner sus correos para que pueda enviarles mi agradecimiento de forma personal? A todos los que leen, gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. El avance es que ya comenzó la trama x3, sólo espero no demorar más u.ú_

_Dejen sus reviews._

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer.- Ningún personaje de Gravitation me pertenece.**

****

* * *

****

**Mister Match**

**Capítulo VII**

**Momento**

****

* * *

****

**Shuichi se debatía entre el nerviosismo y las ganas de intervenir en la escena que presenciaba, pero, demonios¡era realmente difícil**** decidirse!**

**- ¡Yo tengo la razón¿Verdad, Shuichi? – Reclamó Hiro, dirigiendo su mirada hasta el pelirrosa.**

**- That is not true, my friend – contradijo el rubio Americano, para después adoptar una arrogante pose –. Cualquier abogado sabe que no puede entrar a una casa sin una orden de cateo. No importan las sospechas, importan las órdenes del juez¿cierto?**

**- ¡Por eso, tonto! No voy a registrarlo precisamente, sólo lo interrogaré e iré al baño y entonces revisaré lo que sea que tenga. Eso es mejor que esperar al juez – replicó –. Shuichi, dile que estás de acuerdo conmigo.**

**Sin embargo, el pelirrosa estaba a punto de un colapso. ¿A quién debía apoyar¿A su mejor amigo y sus planes maléficos, pero que ayudarían para probar la inocencia del cliente honesto que no había tenido en años, o debía decirle que sí a K para que éste no lo matase?**

**- Ehm… bueno... yo…**

**De pronto, el intercomunicador sonó y Shuichi se lanzó sobre éste para contestar.**

**- Joven Shuichi, el señor Uesugi quiere verlo en su oficina – le dijo Kazumi.**

**- ¿Te ha dicho para qué? – preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.**

**- No, pero estaba bastante normal. No creo que sea algo de gravedad – le comentó la secretaria para no alarmarlo.**

**- Gracias, Kazumi.**

**Después, se giró a ver a sus dos amigos –que ya habían parado de pelear por un momento– y suspiró.**

**- ¡Hiro¡No quiero ir! – chilló.**

**El rubio sonrió maliciosamente y se cruzó de brazos.**

**- Shuichi¿de veras no te gusta Eiri?**

**El pelirrosa se giró para lanzarle una mirada asesina, pero K no se dejó amedrentar por la acción (que resultaba más cómica que amenazante).**

**- Es que… si le tienes miedo a Eiri, considerando tu patrón de comportamiento, me atrevería a decir que temes más por lo que puedas hacer tú a él que él a ti…**

**- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Hiro, con una ceja arqueada.**

**- Es simple. Si te das cuenta, mientras más presiones a Shuichi, hay un momento en el que estalla y termina haciendo algo realizado con más pasión y sentimiento que si lo hiciera tranquilo y sereno. Lo mismo puede sucederle con Eiri, si lo sigue presionando… tal vez Shuichi llegue a…**

**- ¡Calla! – le ordenó el ojivioleta –. ¡Ni lo menciones! Eso jamás pasará.**

**- Entonces ¿por qué lo evitas? – inquirió el americano.**

**Shuichi retrocedió ligeramente y lo miró con enojo, pero no se atrevió a decir más. ¿Qué decir? Extrañamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué podría contestarle y eso le irritaba más que la pregunta en sí.**

**- Voy a ver qué quiere – dijo, saliendo de su oficina con un portazo.**

**Hiro miró a K por un largo momento, sin que éste le devolviera la mirada, y después negó suavemente.**

**- Deja de jugar con sus nervios, lo confundes más y eso no será bueno – aconsejó, para luego salir también, seguido de un sonriente rubio.**

**Eiri se encontraba ordenando los papeles de su escritorio y no dejó de hacerlo tras oír que la puerta era abierta.**

**- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Shuichi de mala gana.**

**- ¿Sigues sin aprender a tocar la puerta? – inquirió, sin apartar la mirada de los papeles.**

**Shuichi no dijo nada.**

**- Te llamé porque quiero saber cómo vas con el caso de Sakuma Ryuichi – explicó el rubio.**

**- En eso estoy todavía, estoy buscando el modo de que ella deje de inventarle cosas porque ya arreglé por completo lo del testamento de su padre.**

**- ¿A quiénes tienes contratados para investigar la procedencia de las difamaciones?**

**- Yo solo lo estoy buscando.**

**Eiri quitó la mirada del escritorio y la subió hacia el pelirrosa, quien nunca jamás reconocería que le había dado escalofríos.**

**- Tienes dos casos más en puerta¿sabes? Te graduaste como abogado, no como investigador privado; así que demuestra esas buenas calificaciones que sacaste y piensa. Necesitamos eficiencia.**

**Shuichi sabía que, siempre que se encontrara con él, terminaría siendo regañado por cualquier cosa. ¡Ni su padre le echaba en cara algo así! Es más, hasta parecía orgulloso de sus logros algunas veces. Pero se calló, no le iba a seguir al juego a ése endemoniado rubio.**

**- Estará terminado para dentro de una semana – le aseguró al mayor.**

**- Ni un día más – declaró Eiri.**

**- ¿Eso era todo?**

**- Sí, ya puedes irte.**

**Shuichi apretó los dientes, pensando "mil veces maldito arrogante". Sin más, salió de la oficina.**

**Sólo entonces, Eiri se sentó en la cómoda silla y se recargó contra el respaldo. Lo que iba a decirle al pelirrosa es que él tenía las pruebas para callar de una vez por todas a la señora Yamamoto, pero no había encontrado el modo más adecuado y no precisamente porque el mocoso estuviera de difícil.**

**- Kazumi, voy a salir, cualquier cosa dejaré prendido mi celular – dijo, entrando a su oficina para sacar su portafolios.**

**- Como diga, joven Shuichi.**

**Shuichi entonces salió del edificio. ¿Eiri quería eficiencia¡Shuichi le iba a dar una buena clase de eficiencia!**

**- Tengo que estar en el café en menos de una hora para poder encontrarme con Ryuichi – se dijo.**

**Se dirigió al estacionamiento y tomó su convertible plata, la primera parada era el restaurant-bar que la señora Yamamoto frecuentaba tanto…**

**De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar y contestó, dado que el tráfico estaba pesado. **

**- ¿Diga?**

**- Shuichi, soy Suguru, Suguru Fujisaki – dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea.**

**- ¡Ah, Suguru! Hace mucho que no sabía de ti. ¿Cómo has estado?**

**- Siempre puede ser peor. Verás, Tohma-san me ha dejado una fiesta muy importante para organizar y… bueno, la vez pasada tú y yo hicimos algo realmente impresionante, así que me dijo que consultara contigo si podrías… bueno… volver a participar en esto.**

**Shuichi sintió que volaba, pero de nuevo Eiri, con su voz pasándole por la mente, terminó por desilusionarlo.**

**- Me encantaría, Suguru, pero tengo a un monstruo por jefe ahora que mi padre no está y digamos que mi trabajo con el caso en el que estoy, no va del todo bien y… **

**De pronto, su cerebro se iluminó con una brillante idea. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?**

**- Suguru, creo que ya sé cómo podría ayudarte con eso y terminar mi trabajo – le dijo –. ¿Conoces Yuna Yamamoto?**

**- Por supuesto, ella siempre nos contrata para sus fiestas en su casa de campo por lo menos cada mes.**

**- Entonces¿también conoces todo el medio por el que ella se desenvuelve? **

**- No a todos, sabes que es Tohma-san quien se encarga de socializar, pero si tengo a algunos como clientes.**

**- ¡Perfecto! Estás en tu oficina¿verdad?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¡No te muevas de ahí, enseguida estaré allá!**

**El tráfico empezó a moverse y Shuichi colgó sin esperar la respuesta del joven que era tan sólo un año menor que él.**

**- No esperaba que llegaras tan pronto – dijo Suguru, sorprendido de ver a un jadeante Shuichi en su puerta luego de haberla abierto tan bruscamente.**

**- Vamos, tienes que acompañarme – declaró el pelirrosa, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento.**

**- ¿A dónde? – preguntó el más joven, con el ceño fruncido.**

**- ¡No preguntes y vamos! – exclamó desesperado el pelirrosa, tomando a su amigo de un brazo.**

**- Espera¡fíjate por dónde caminas! – replicó Suguru tras ver cómo Shuichi casi chocaba contra una de las secretarias y el montón de paquetes que cargaba.**

**- ¡No hay tiempo! – señaló, volteándose a verlo.**

**Sin embargo, en ese pequeño instante, y para horror de Fujisaki, Tohma pasaba mientras revisaba unos papeles entre sus manos.**

**- ¡Shuichi, cuida-…!**

**La advertencia murió en su garganta cuando Shuichi terminó por chocar contra el jefe de la compañía, haciendo que los papeles volasen.**

**- Eso dolió – se quejó el ojivioleta, tirado en el piso.**

**- ¡Ah¡Tohma-san¿Está usted bien? – le preguntó Suguru, ayudándolo a levantarse.**

**El rubio esbozó una sonrisa divertida y asintió.**

**- Estoy bien, Fujisaki-kun. Ah, Shindou-kun está aquí. ¿He de suponer que es porque decidió apoyar a Suguru? – inquirió, mientras el pelirrosa se ponía de pie.**

**- Así es – afirmó Shuichi, sonriendo –. De hecho, ahora precisamente salíamos para ver algunas cosas.**

**- De acuerdo, nos vemos después, Shindou-kun, Fujisaki-kun – dijo a modo de despedida, sonriéndole de modo peculiar al peliverde.**

**Shuichi no perdió detalle del hecho y sonrió, maquiavélicamente, luego de ver el ligero teñido rojo en las mejillas de Suguru.**

**- ¡Demonios, Ryuichi! – exclamó al percatarse de que tenía tan poco tiempo para llegar al café.**

**- ¿Eh¿Ryuichi¿Te refieres al que contratamos para que actuase en la fiesta?**

**- ¡Ése mismo! Tengo que llegar ya, vamos, no hay tiempo qué perder.**

**Y dicho esto, salió corriendo seguido de un Suguru muy desconcertado preguntándose ¿qué estaba mal con el abogado?**

**- ¡Shu-chan! – le saludó el cantante desde la mesa donde se habían sentado la vez pasada –. Ah, Suguru-chan te acompaña.**

**- Sí, me ayudará con unas cosas del caso y de paso yo le ayudaré también a él con lo de una fiesta que organizará.**

**Shuichi se sentó a lado de Ryuichi y cuando Jun llegó, ambos pidieron hot-cakes y una malteada de fresa, en tanto Suguru pidió un café americano y un par de huevos revueltos.**

**- Oye, Shuichi – susurró el cantante, cubriendo a ambos con la carta –¿qué hace aquí Suguru-chan? Se supone que tu trabajo es secreto.**

**- Es que él será mi primer cliente – murmuró, Ryuichi lo miró con curiosidad y Shuichi se acercó más a él –. Tohma – fue todo lo que dijo a modo de respuesta.**

**Ambos se separaron y Suguru desvió la mirada hacia la vista de la avenida que daba la ventana.**

**- Y… Suguru¿qué ha sido de tu vida en el plano amoroso? – preguntó Shuichi.**

**Fujisaki inmediatamente devolvió su vista hacia él y se sonrojó violentamente.**

**- ¿Alguna novia, na no da? – inquirió Ryuichi, de forma ingenua.**

**- Ehm… realmente esas cosas no me interesan – declaró con voz aireada, muy contrastante con el rubor que todavía tenía en las mejillas.**

**- Ah. ¿Desde cuándo trabajas con Tohma-san? – Suguru dio un respingo ante la mención del nombre –. Es que se ve que te tiene mucha confianza, lo digo porque te dejó a cargo de la organización de la fiesta de nuestra empresa.**

**- Bueno… yo…**

**Shuichi se sentía más que enternecido por la reacción tan obvia del menor y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Ryuichi –cosa que pasó desapercibida para Suguru–.**

**De repente, el celular del pelirrosa comenzó a sonar, salvando a Suguru de dar una respuesta.**

**- Un segundo – se disculpó, al ver de quién se trataba, no le quedó más remedio que contestar –. Tatsuha¿qué pasa?**

**Suguru, en medio de su alivio, fijó su mirada en Ryuichi y se preguntó a qué se debía su repentino cambio de faceta. Ya no se veía infantil ni inocente.**

**- Estoy con Ryuichi y Suguru en la cafetería de siempre. ¿Eh¿Vienes para acá? Uhm… sí, está bien.**

**Guardó el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo al colgar, y volvió con sus amigos justo cuando Jun les colocaba sus órdenes sobre la mesa.**

**- Tatsuha estará aquí en un par de minutos – les informó.**

**- ¿Es tu novio? – le preguntó Suguru.**

**Shuichi asintió.**

**- Ehm, Shuichi, acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a cerrar algo de una presentación que tendré en el Liquid Room – dijo Ryuichi, poniéndose de pie –. Te llamo después¡suerte con tu trabajo!**

**Y sin darle tiempo al pelirrosa de poder replicar, salió de la cafetería, dejándole su pago a la jefa.**

**- ¿No te emociona que venga? – inquirió Suguru, atrayendo la atención de Shuichi, quien no entendió a qué se refería –. Tatsuha – explicó el menor –. Es que… bueno, no te escuchas muy contento con la idea de que esté por llegar.**

**- No es eso, es que…**

**- Shuichi, tal vez deberías replantearte esto y solucionarlo porque cuando las cosas empiezan así, a veces dañas a más personas de las que crees.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – le preguntó un más que curioso pelirrosa.**

**- Bueno… tal vez esté equivocado, pero… deberías ver un poco más a tu alrededor.**

**La puerta del local fue abierta y Shuichi ya no pudo preguntar más, Tatsuha llegó hasta él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, para luego sentarse junto a él y saludar a Suguru.**

**- ¿Y esto? – inquirió el pelinegro al ver el otro desayuno sobre la mesa.**

**- Ryuichi estaba aquí, pero tuvo que irse por algo de su trabajo – respondió el pelirrosa.**

**- Uhm… qué lástima – dijo en un tono que no sólo se llevó sin querer la atención de Suguru, sino también la de Shuichi.**

**El pelirrosa hizo nota mental de aclarar un par de cosas después, pero ahora tenía algo qué hacer y estaba seguro que Tatsuha podía ayudarle.**

**- ¿Y de qué hablaban? – preguntó el pelinegro, tomando la malteada que Ryuichi había dejado.**

**- Le preguntaba a Suguru por su relación con Tohma.**

**El menor volvió a dar un respingo, casi escupiendo el sorbo de café americano. Tatsuha se dio una idea del asunto y, luego del guiño de su novio, se declaró oficialmente dentro de la investigación.**

**- ¿Y bien? – insistió el ojivioleta, centrando su mirada, al igual que Tatsuha, sobre un más que nervioso Fujisaki.**

**El peliverde sintió que sería un regalo de los dioses si la tierra se abría y se lo tragaba completo. Pero, por lo visto, los dioses no se sentían especialmente misericordiosos con él…**

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

* * *

****

_Regresé x3  
__Y estoy de vacaciones, así que ya no se preocupen por las actualizaciones que tardan años, porque serán cada semana n.n_

_Uhm… bueno, gracias a: __**Yuki Hiyama**__**MYP – kRk**__ (actualicé, y ya vamos irás viendo las parejas que nos faltan x3), __**Rikku Tomoe**__ (sí, yo sé, escribo kawaii por culpa de que me divierto con la historia xD Ojalá el nuevo capi te haya gustado n.n), __**Miki Matsuura**__**Eliza**__ (No te preocupes, tienes toda la razón en presionar u.u es que si por las buenas no entendemos que hay que actualizar, ustedes son quienes nos despiertan n.n y me alegra que haya sido un fic mío el primero que leíste. No te decepcionaré!) y a __**Susi**__ (No! Jamás abandonaré ningún fic! A paso de tortuga andaba u.u… pero ya toy de vacas y no hay pretexto x3), por sus reviews._

_Y paso a invitarles a mi **foro** de __**Yaoi, **__**JMusic **__y a los próximos __**Juegos de Rol**__ que están por comenzar. Espero contar con ustedes para hacer que la familia en ese foro crezca y pueden estar seguras de que podrán divertirse porque además de un bonito diseño, tenemos muchas secciones que las aguardan. _

_La dire es (junten espacios n.nU):_

**yaoidays . foro . st**

_Ojalá las vea por allá y… por aquí nos vemos pronto!!!_

_Besos,  
__Naomi Eiri._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**_Say goodbye, say hello_**

**Suguru tomaba sorbos pequeños de su café por inercia. No podía creer lo que había hecho diez minutos antes. Su catatónico estado se debía tanto al shock como a la emoción que le embargaba, nunca antes había confesado sus secretos, ni siquiera a sus padres; y el hecho de que ahora su más recóndita y oscura verdad hubiera sido expuesta le ponía los cabellos de punta.**

**- ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? – se preguntó, sintiendo que las manos comenzaban a sudarle excesivamente.**

**No había nada que pudiera hacer para remediar su "error". El único consuelo que le quedaba era pensar de forma positiva. Shuichi podría ser impulsivo y a veces un niño pequeño, pero no era un traidor ni un chismoso y le reconfortaba un poco el recordar la mirada decidida que el pelirrosa le había dedicado antes de decirle "Te daré la oportunidad de ser feliz, porque eres una excelente persona".**

**Nostálgico, recargó su frente sobre la mesa de la cafetería y pensó en cómo había llegado a sentirse como lo hacía ahora; sin embargo, la razón jamás apareció.**

**- Es horrible que un buen día te levantes pensando de forma agradable acerca de tu jefe y entonces te das cuenta de que algo hay de diferente…**

**- Al menos te diste cuenta y no te lo dijeron – le dijo una voz conocida detrás.**

**- ¿Sakuma-san?**

**- Olvidé esto – dijo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y tomaba las gafas de sol que había dejado en el asiento.**

**Suguru se quedó observándolo un momento. Sakuma-san no parecía ser la misma persona que había visto horas atrás, antes de que Shuichi recibiera la llamada de Tatsuha, y luego los comentarios del cantante tampoco ayudaban a formar una mejor explicación para su conducta.**

**- ¿Es entrometido de mi parte si pregunto de dónde conoce a Tatsuha-san? – se atrevió a preguntar Suguru de forma tímida.**

**Ryuichi lo miró con sorpresa unos segundos e instantes después sus labios formaron una media sonrisa de melancolía.**

**- Es entrometido de tu parte – resolvió –, y tampoco puedo decirte de dónde lo conozco. Pero con tu pregunta me permitiste suponer que sospechas que me importa bastante.**

**Suguru asintió, sintiéndose de verdad perturbado por la actitud del cantante.**

**- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Forma parte de un pasado que me gustaría no tener presente, y lo peor es que él no lo recuerda. De alguna forma es mejor así, porque de ser todo lo contrario… la vergüenza me podría más – apuntó el peliverde, sonriendo con melancolía.**

**Suguru no supo qué decir; aquella sonrisa nostálgica en Sakuma-san le había hecho sentir una tristeza enorme en conjunto con sus palabras. Sí, él sabía lo doloroso que era que la persona que te más te importa en el mundo no recordara algo que la hacía ser tan especial ante tus ojos, ese pequeño detalle por el que jamás le olvidarías y por el cual siempre le querrías.**

**El suspiro de Ryuichi detuvo el flujo de sus dramáticos pensamientos.**

**- Pero ¿sabes algo, Suguru? Shuichi lo conseguirá para ti – aseguró el cantante, sonriendo esta vez con verdadera alegría –. ¿No te pasa que cuando estás a su lado su sola presencia te mete la idea de que puedes hacerlo todo?**

**- Sí…**

**- En ese caso espera a que abra tu oportunidad y no la desaproveches – le aconsejó, acercándose un poco a su rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos –. Conozco a Seguchi Tohma desde hace algún tiempo y si algo puedo decirte es de que no todo es tan gris como parece, Sugu-chan.**

**El mayor le revolvió el cabello de forma cariñosa y después se marchó, dejando a Fujisaki todavía más confundido de lo que estaba. ¿A qué se refería exactamente? Su corazón le gritaba la respuesta, pero su mente se negaba a encontrarle lógica y lo bloqueaba.**

**Se pasó, nervioso, una mano por el cabello. ¿Por qué las cosas de amor siempre incomodaban…?**

**Por su parte, Ryuichi avanzaba lentamente por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos, jugando con el conejo rosa que llevaba como llavero. En realidad no tenía nada qué hacer; se había apartado ese día para pasarlo con Shuichi y ver su progreso como Mister Match, pero sus planes habían sido interrumpidos con la llegada de Tatsuha y ahora se encontraba solo, aburrido y con un montón de pensamientos danzando en su caótica mente.**

**Volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento en un vano intento de despejarse de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Por eso, no se dio cuenta cuando su cara se estampó contra algo firme y suave a la vez. Al abrirlos se encontró con un muro negro al que muy pronto le encontró la forma de la espalda de una persona y al ver el cabello rubio de éste sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco de 360°.**

**- ¿E-eiri?**

**- Mhn… así que mis pensamientos no estaban tan equivocados – le dijo el rubio, quitándose las gafas de sol –, Sakuma Ryuichi está en Tokyo, me recuerda, y es nada más y nada menos que el cantante que siempre soñó ser.**

**Ryuichi adoptó una fría expresión para ocultar la sorpresa mostrada momentos antes y esbozó una sonrisa aviesa.**

**- Y Uesugi Eiri es el prestigioso abogado que nunca quiso ser – respondió.**

**El rubio levantó la ceja, eso había sido un golpe bajo y no pudo evitar dejar de lado su arrogancia para observar los cambios que doce años habían hecho en aquel peliverde. Evidentemente estaba más alto, pero las facciones infantiles aún permanecían a pesar de la mueca que tenía dibujada en el rostro y los ojos azules seguían emitiendo ese brillo curioso del que su hermano siempre hablaba cuando todavía eran niños. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que Tatsuha no lo reconociera en la fiesta…**

**- La vida da muchas vueltas – admitió el rubio, bajando ligeramente su posición a la defensiva –. En doce años pueden pasar muchas cosas.**

**Ryuichi también abandonó su máscara para relajar los hombros y asentir con suavidad.**

**- ¿Hace cuánto estás en la ciudad? – preguntó el ojiazul, intrigado.**

**- Regresé hace poco – respondió el otro, instándolo a seguir caminando al empezar a caminar –. Tu voz ya no se escucha como el aullido de un perro al anochecer.**

**Ryuichi bufó y se cruzó de brazos.**

**- Nunca sonó así, tú eras el único amargado al que jamás le han gustado las canciones con letra – refutó, mirando de vez en cuando al hombre más alto –. Me sorprendió verte en esa fiesta, especialmente me llamó la atención que estuvieras como invitado de uno de los hombres que más odias.**

**Eiri se tensó de pronto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Ryuichi, pero lejos de soltarle una respuesta mordaz o ser grosero (como era su costumbre), se detuvo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.**

**- Él no fue – aseveró el rubio, mirándolo tan penetrantemente que Ryuichi no tuvo duda alguna de que esa advertencia era en serio.**

**- Supongo que algún día me contarás cómo lo sabes – resolvió el peliverde, negando con suavidad –. ¿Qué haces por aquí cuando tienes una oficina enorme y con vista a toda la ciudad?**

**- Confirmando información – contestó escuetamente el abogado, colocándose de nuevo sus lentes –. ¿Por qué dejaste que pasara todo esto? Pudo ser muy fácil para ti deshacerte de ella antes de dejar que tomara ventaja.**

**El ojiazul sonrió ante lo dicho por Eiri, pensó que el rubio llegaría a la conclusión de que la fama le había robado el cerebro (como constantemente se lo recordaba cuando eran pequeños), pero con lo dicho había demostrado que confiaba todavía en la perspicacia que había mostrado tener desde niño.**

**- ¿Sabes qué he aprendido? – el rubio le cedió toda su atención con el simple gesto de mirarle de reojo –. Las personas como ella sufren más cuando piensan que están en la cima del mundo y ¡plop! Les das la vuelta en una sola jugada y se dan cuenta de que la estupidez robó su visión. No hay nada mejor que ver caer así a esa clase de gente.**

**Eiri sonrió aviesamente.**

**- Tu pasión por la música sólo se puede comparar con tu nivel de maldad – aseveró el mayor, divertido.**

**- Claro. Tú compartes mis razones después de todo, ¿no?**

**Eiri Uesugi no respondió nada, pero su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez ante aquella implicación oculta para los ojos de los jóvenes y de aquellos que querían hacer oídos sordos a los violentos crímenes ocurridos años atrás…**

**- Cumplí mi sueño de ser cantante gracias a tu familia y a ti, pero creo que no puedo decir lo mismo en cuanto a tu persona – soltó el ojiazul, mirándolo de reojo –. ¿Qué hay de ti, Eiri?**

**El rubio entendió la preocupación implícita en el tono que Ryuichi había usado y quería quedarse callado para no levantar angustias o dolor innecesario, mas por dentro bien sabía que no tenía caso porque si algo tenía Sakuma Ryuichi era obstinación para sacarle hasta el más pequeño trozo de verdad…**

**- Ya te dije, la vida da muchas vueltas. Al contrario de ti, mi memoria permanece intacta y es lo único que habla por mis acciones. Mi grandeza se debe a mi deseo de resolver pronto aquello que nos ha perseguido por tanto tiempo…**

**- El odio no puede ser lo único que lleves por dentro – aseguró el otro más que preguntar –. No creo que lo hayas descubierto, pero hay algo que ha cambiado en ti.**

**Eiri se quedó callado esta vez y ni siquiera lo miró, y en medio de su intento por dejar que su mirada continuara fija hacia el horizonte, se dio cuenta de que saliendo del centro comercial al otro lado de la Avenida iban su hermano y el idiota de Shuichi.**

**- Me sorprende que Tatsuha no te haya reconocido todavía – dijo el rubio, con toda la intención de herir al peliverde –. ¿No te es incómodo ser amigo de la persona que te ha robado su cariño y atención?**

**- No. Más bien creo que esa pregunta deberías hacértela tú.**

**Y antes de que Eiri pudiera discutir cualquier cosa, Ryuichi ya estaba bien alejado de él, caminando lo suficientemente aprisa para que la única forma de alcanzarlo fuera corriendo.**

**Frustrado, se detuvo a observar el cuadro que representaban Tatsuha y el pelirrosa. Su hermano lucía contento y divertido a lado de Shuichi, pero éste no parecía tan feliz. En definitiva la escena no era precisamente la imagen más viva del romance.**

**Indignado, se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino, lejos de la pareja que había observado antes.**

**-:-:-**

**- ¿Shuichi? – le llamó su novio, sacándolo de su trance.**

**- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con dulzura.**

**- No me estabas poniendo atención, ¿verdad…?**

**Shuichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego desvió la mirada, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado.**

**- Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en lo de Suguru y luego el caso. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… lamento no ser la mejor compañía en estos momentos.**

**Tatsuha mentiría si dijera que eso no había sido como un balde de agua fría. Él mismo había usado esa frase años atrás para expresar su desinterés por la otra persona y ser considerado. Era evidente que Shuichi no lo hacía a propósito y eso fue todavía peor de saber, porque significaba que el pelirrosa estaba tratando de forzar sus sentimientos.**

**Suspiró. Le gustaba muchísimo, pero nada podía hacer si esa química entre ellos no existía. Por eso decidió facilitarle un poco las cosas.**

**El pelinegro, tomándolo de la mano, le guió al borde de una de las fuentes de la plaza, invitándolo a sentarse en ella. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrosa.**

**- Shuichi, sabes que me gustas mucho y que en este tiempo te he tomado muchísimo cariño – comenzó, provocando un sonrojo en el abogado –, pero, para mi desgracia, creo que tú sólo me ves como un amigo…**

**- Tatsuha… – intentó replicar, siendo acallado por los dedos de éste sobre sus labios y por una mirada que le pedía que no dijera nada.**

**- No quiero que fuerces tus sentimientos, Shuichi. Lo que más me gustó de ti al conocerte fue tu honestidad, así que mantente siempre así – dijo, retirando su mano –. No es culpa tuya que esto no funcionase del modo que yo quería y por ahí dicen que todo tiene una razón de ser; creo que la única que puedo encontrar aquí es la de haber encontrado a un amigo sincero y siempre dispuesto a ayudarme, ¿cierto?**

**Shuichi asintió, sintiendo la vista nublada.**

**- Eres increíble, Tatsuha – fue lo único que atinó a decirle antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.**

**Tatsuha sonrió. Dolía que hubiera sido rechazado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien por haber hecho lo correcto con una persona que apreciaba.**

**- Es hora de que regreses a la oficina o Eiri volverá a reprenderte – señaló el pelinegro luego de que se separaran –. Vamos, te llevo.**

**Shuichi asintió y se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Un pelinegro resignado y satisfecho, y un pelirrosa aún apenado pero con el corazón hinchado de gusto al saber que Tatsuha no se alejaría de él. Para ambos ésa debió ser la señal del destino que dijera que habían nacido para ser amigos, y si algo tenían claro los dos era que un adiós no tenía que llevar siempre a una despedida sin un nuevo hola.**

**El destino era caprichoso y las situaciones con las que jugaba como si éstas fueran cartas estaban siendo movidas tan bien que nadie más se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones…**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_n/a: Regresaré más pronto de lo que imaginan, i'm not dead (8)~_


End file.
